A Jibbs Christmas Advent Calendar
by Left my heart in Paris
Summary: A series of cute, Jibbs one-shots, one for every day leading up to Christmas.
1. Door 1

**This is going to be a series of Jibbs one-shots, I'll post one every day until Christmas eve so it will be almost like a Jibbs advent calendar. Each one shot will be like the treat behind a door or in a pouch. Anyway I hope you guys like, I have a couple written already but suggestions welcome. **

December 1st

It was quiet in the Gibbs house, nothing could be heard but the ticking clock telling the family that it was six in the morning. The sun was beginning to rise making the thin layer of snow covering D.C shimmer in the light.

In the master bedroom, the happy couple lay asleep and comfortable entwined, Gibbs's arm lay over his wife's waist as he held her close, Jenny's head rested on her husband's chest, the sound of his heart beat through his old NIS t-shirt making her feel safe and secure.

Slowly the bedroom door opened and from around it popped a head, followed by another and then a dog's head. "Shhhh" the older boy turned to his little sister who nodded.

A groan from the bed got their attention, they looked over to see Gibbs mumble something in his sleep before pulling Jenny closer to him and pressing a lazy kiss to her forehead before going back to sleep again.

Owen gave Callie a thumbs up, giving them the all clear to come in. Once Callie and Sam the dog were fully in the room alongside him, the eight year old boy shut their parent's bedroom door behind him.

He then looked over and grinned at Callie before holding up one finger, then two and then free. "IT'S Christmas!" Callie yelled at the top of her lungs just like everyone in their family knew she was capable of, before the two of them jumped on top of their parents and Sam followed wagging his tail.

Jenny and Gibbs both sat up straight, Jenny pulled Callie close and began to tickle the little girl until she began to giggle hysterically. "Christmas isn't for 25 day's" Jenny told her daughter with a smile as she ran a hand through her hair, the red locks that were so similar to her own.

"But we have to put up the decorations" Callie began to jump up and down over to her father and sat in his lap.

Owen sat next to his mum stroking Sam who had his head in Jenny's lap.

"Cal it's December first" Gibbs stated "And" he turned to look at his alarm clock "it's six in the morning" he grumbled before looking down at his daughter who looked the picture of innocence's.

"You promised" she whined with a pout looking up at him with the same face Jenny used when she wanted him to do something.

"I know" Gibbs sighed, he was wrapped around her little finger "Go get dressed and then we'll have some breakfast and make a list of what we need and then we'll go find a tree" he stated.

"A big tree" Callie jumped up and down a little bit in the confines of her father's arms.

"A reasonable sized tree" Jenny assured with a nod, not wanting a big tree that would take up the whole room.

"Can we make cookies?" Owen asked looking up at his mother, his green eyes meeting hers.

"Of course" she smiled at him before running a hand through his hair.

"You two go get dressed, me and your mum will meet you downstairs" Gibbs ordered.

"Yes sir" Both children hopped off of the bed and mock saluted their father before running out of the master bedroom. Sam followed the little boy, wagging his tail the whole time.

Once the children and dog were out of the room Jenny turned to her husband "Looks like Christmas is here" she gave him a smile before reaching over to kiss him.

"Bah humbug" he joked before kissing her in return and pushing her back down onto the bed, pulling the covers over them both pulling them into their own little world.

The end of this one….

**Hope you guys liked this one, more to come tomorrow.**

**Please review, any suggestions or ideas.**


	2. door 2

**This one is inspired by the song 'Snow' by Kate Walsh.**

December 2nd

The snow was falling outside, covering everything in it could reach, making everything white and sparkling.

Inside the snow covered house, the couple lay cuddled together on the sofa with a fire burning giving the room an orange glow making the atmosphere all the more cosy.

Gibbs arm was wrapped around Jenny, holding her in place as she lay next to him with her head on his chest taking comfort in the sound of his heartbeat while he ran circles on her arm, they were falling more and more in love, if that was even possible.

Jenny reached up and kissed him on the lips and gave him a smile as she pulled away, she loved him so much and Jenny knew that Gibbs loved her. She began to wonder how she could ever have left him behind.

She sighed before nestling back into his side and holding out her left hand and letting her diamond engagement ring shine in the orange glow. This was going to be a year of change, this year she was going to be making a change, she was going to make the promise she would keep till the end of her days, of that she was sure.

Being Mrs Leroy Jethro Gibbs wasn't something she was going to let slip through her fingers. Both were looking forward to the new year and all the plans they had made.

Getting married on Christmas day was about getting rid of the painful memories of the past Christmas's and making a new happy one, it also saved them getting each other meaningless expensive gifts, their gift to one another was the promise to one another for the rest of their lives.

Of course they both wanted a family together, maybe in a couple of year's time they thought with a sigh, that they might have little feet running around.

Gibbs let his gaze wonder around the room, he loved how her stuff just seemed to have gradually mixed in with his and soon became the norm; there were pictures of them together dotted around some past some present, just little reminders of the loved they shared.

Both sighed one more before snuggling into each other, snow was falling, no one was calling for once, so they stayed inside together cuddled, trying to enjoy today and not think about all the plans they still had to make.

No one knew what the future was going to hold so they were just going to enjoy today.

**The end of this one…..**

**Please review any suggestions of one you might want are welcome.**

**Happy December second.**


	3. Door 3

December 3rd

Gibbs half woke up on a cold winter's morning. The first thing he was aware of was that he was freezing cold and that only made him wake up more.

He then began to hunt around for the covers to warm up his body, he found a corner of the duvet and pulled it over to him but yet it would budge, cracking one sleepy cobalt eye open he found what the problem was.

Lying next to him, sleeping in peacefulness and looking as innocent as ever was his beautiful redhead, wrapped in a warm cocoon of blanket, so in effect hogging it.

Letting out a small groan he shuffled towards her, hovering his head over hers before reaching down and kissing her forehead then her cheek followed by her nose, in an attempt to wake her up in the nicest way he could think of.

"Jen" he mumbled as he noticed she began to wake.

"Cold" she mumbled in an all whiney voice, one that he usually found it cute, but now he just wanted to share the covers with her.

"I know but I am too and I need some covers" Gibbs spoke as softly as he possibly could giving the covers a little tug, but that only makthemde her grip them tighter. "Come on Jen, don't hog the covers" he protested pulling the covers once more and smiled to himself as he felt her let go and mumbled something incoherent.

Gibbs then slowly pulled the covers over himself and then settled down next to Jenny who was shivering slightly, he wormed his way so he was laying right behind her and then wrapped his arm around her so he was spooning her from behind. "I'll keep you warm" Gibbs whispered making her smile.

"Best hot water bottle in the world" Jenny joked sleepily.

The end of this one….

**The next one will be up tomorrow**

**Please review.**


	4. Door 4

December 4th

Jenny looked at the big clock on the wall once again, if he was late she was going to kill him and it would break her heart, huffing she pulled out her mobile phone with her free hand and dialled a very familiar number and wasn't surprised when it went straight to voice mail.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, I swear if you don't get the…" she was about to swear when she looked down at her one and a half year old son in her arms "If you don't get your ass here soon, you will be sleeping on the sofa for the next week, you promised you would be here" she continued trying to think of what to say next but couldn't think of anything so just put the phone down.

"Dada Bad" the little boy looked up at his mother, his dark blue eyes shining with glee, "He in trouble" he added with a giggle and then a grin just like his fathers.

"That's right baby" Jenny smiled before pressing a kiss to her son's head, she looked around at the other couples, the other parents, she was the only one by herself. Just like normal, whenever school things happened with the kids, Jethro promised he would come but never did, she hated all the mothers looking at her like she was a single mother.

She was the last person to tell call someone that they were a workaholic, because spent many times at work in the past, but she was still having time off to look after the kids and wasn't going back to work until Jasper was settled at day care.

The sound of the hall door opening made Jenny turn around, "Dah!" Jasper cried from his mother's arms reaching out with his chubby arms flailing towards his father who was walking towards them.

"Where have you been?" Jenny asked as Gibbs took their son from her arms and then pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"It's Tony's fault, he took a tumble at the crime scene and then the suspect took forever to crack and stuff, all time consuming" Gibbs gave her a grin trying to get him off the hook "I would have phoned you but my battery died" he explained.

Jenny then gave him a smile, at least he had a good excuse "All that matters is you are here" she stated just as the lights went down.

"How could I miss Krissy's first Christmas play" Gibbs broke out into an excited smile, it was a big moment for them, seeing their little girl in her first nativity Christmas play.

"Could everyone please take a seat, the play is about to start" a women on the stage called to all the parents.

The Gibbs three then went to two seats in the middle of the second row; Gibbs settled little Jasper on his lap and put an arm around him keeping him in place while his other rested on Jenny's leg.

"Oh and Jethro" Jenny spoke and her husband turned to face her.

"Yeah" he looked at her with a smile.

"Don't listen to the message I left on your phone" She answered just as the play was about to start.

"What?" Gibbs asked confused at what his wife was talking about.

Jenny didn't get to reply as a parent in front turned and shushed Gibbs. Jenny had to bite back a laugh while Gibbs shook his head knowing that the parent was very lucky Gibbs didn't have his gun…but then there was always rule nine, he thought with an evil grin.

So then the play began, the story of how Mary and Joseph headed to Bethlehem and searched for an inn only to end up in a barn.

Gibbs gripped Jenny's knee and gave it a squeeze as the Shepherds appeared on the stage and they knew what that meant, Krissy then appeared on the stage as Gabriel the angel, Jenny had made the little girl's costume out of and old plain white bed sheet and sewn tinsel around the bottom, neck and sleeves and made her a little halo out of a circle of tinsel.

The little redhead looked over to her parents and gave them a toothy grin before turning to the three 'shepherds'

"Don't be afraid. I have good news for you and everyone. Today in Bethlehem a Saviour has been born for you. You will find the baby lying in a manger" she spoke her lines just as she had practiced at home to her parents.

Once again Krissy looked over to her parents just as she was about to walk off the stage, Jenny lifted Jaspers little hand and made him wave at his five year old sister making her grin back in return meanwhile Gibbs gave her a thumbs up and a big smile the little girl skipped off the stage with a smile on her face, she'd done a good job.

Later after the play had finished Krissy found her parent's in the crowd and attacked Jenny in a hug "How'd I do?" she asked as she looked up at both her parent's "You were perfect sweetie" Jenny pressed a kiss to her daughters head.

Krissy then turned to her father "What do you think Daddy?" she asked pulling off her itchy halo.

"You were the best angel I've ever seen" he assured with a big smile "Even jasper loved it, didn't yah?" he asked moving the little boy in his arms, who just looked at his sister and nodded sleepily.

"Come on lets get you two home" Jenny suggested handing her daughter her coat and putting it on her before taking her hand and following her husband and son out, Krissy chatting to her all the way. It was defiantly the best Christmas play she had ever been to.

That's the end of this one….

**The costume Jenny made for Krissy is like the costumes my mum used to make me when I was an angel in the Christmas plays, I was never Gabriel, I was always one that swayed in the background.**

**Anyway, the next one will be up tomorrow I hope you like this one please review.**


	5. Door 5

December 5th

If Leroy Jethro Gibbs heard another Christmas tune he was sure he would die. Even when he got home all he had was jingle bells stuck in his head or if it wasn't that it was that cheesy song about giving away your heart away last Christmas and how next year you're giving it someone special which just annoyed him to no end and reminded him of all his failed relationships.

The music was just building in his mind until he couldn't take it anymore "Everyone go home" he yelled making his team of three turn to look at him, shocked at his outburst.

"You sure boss" Tony asked "I mean it is the last working day before Christmas" he eyed his boss carefully.

"Did I stutter?" Gibbs growled at the younger agents.

"No you kinda yelled" the Italian stopped talking realising he was just building a hole for himself.

"Just go" he glared at his team and then watched as they began to pack away. Tim then turned to Gibbs "Merry Chri…" he began but the older man cut him off.

"Bah humbug" the silver haired man growled at the younger man. They all scrambled out of their seats and ran out of the bullpen leaving nothing but paper flying in the air.

Gibbs took in a deep sigh before leaning back and closing his eyes, but even when he closed his eyes he could see the lights of the bullpen at the window and the tinsel around the desks and banisters.

"You ok" a sweet voice made him open his eyes so he came face to face with the beautiful redhead that was his boss and ex-lover and a women he happened to still be in love with.

It took him a minute to get his bearings "Yeah I'm fine" he spoke with his voice hoarse; she always had a strange effect on him.

Jenny gave him a smile, she'd always loved Gibbs, she could read him like a book always could and ever since learning about his first wife and daughter she understood him even more and Jenny knew that the holidays could be hard especially when you've lost family.

"Jethro, do you wanna drink?" she asked, feeling a little weird asking him such a question in the middle of the deserted bullpen.

"Sure" Gibbs nodded with a slight sparkle in his beautiful blue eyes.

Jenny nodded before turning on her heels to the stairs leading her office she then turned around once more when she realised he wasn't following her "Aren't we going to get a drink?" he asked confused.

"What the bourbon in my office isn't good enough?" she asked with a smile, Gibbs gave her a small smirk in return before following her making her move once more. She but her lips when she felt his eyes on her and Gibbs knew she knew he was staring at her, admiring her form and he didn't even feel sorry.

Soon they reached her office, Gibbs walked in and went straight to the sofa that he knew Jenny often used as a bed, while she went over to her drinks cabinet and got two tumblers out and the bottle of bourbon.

When she handed him a glass their fingers accidently grazed making them look into each other's eyes intently for a moment before Jenny went and sat in the arm chair cross-legged and pulled off her high heels and chucked them on the floor.

The couple then began to talk, laugh and reminisce about the pass while drinking more and more, getting drunker and drunker.

"When was the last time we spent time together, just talking catching up?" Jenny asked leaning against the arm of her chair while her legs were swung over the other, her deep red painted finger nails tapping the empty tumbler in her hand.

Gibbs leant his head against the back of the sofa and thought about it for a moment "Paris" he sighed with a happy smile "The best and one of the worst times of my life" he sighed.

"Pourquoi?" Jenny asked with a slight smile knowing how he hated when she spoke French because he didn't understand it one bit, although not that he would admit it but he found incredibly sexy coming from her mouth.

He gave her a sweet smile before answering "I loved us, best Christmas I've had since Shannon and Kelly" he gave her a weak smile "I love you, I hated that you left"

Jenny's hand went straight to her heart to stop it from beating so fast, he's said he loved her, either she was so drink she was hearing things or he was so drunk he was just saying stuff, or maybe they were both drunk enough to say exactly what they couldn't when they were sober.

"Jethro…" Jenny started her voice a little shaky, whether that was because of the amount of alcohol she had consumed or whether it was the overwhelming feelings she had for him "I'm sorry for leaving, I was so stupid, it was the worst…." She couldn't finish as Gibbs leant over and pulled her down for a loving kiss.

Jenny lifted herself out of the arm chair and stumbled with Gibbs back over to the sofa and pushed him back down on it while sitting on his lap while still in a heated kiss.

The only reason they pulled was for air, Jenny pulled away and grinned at Gibbs and he smiled back, "I have more bourbon back at my place" he grinned at her.

Jenny giggled getting off of his lap and dragging him off of the sofa and pulling him out of the office.

That's the end of this one….

**Hope you like, sorry this one was a bit AU.**

**Oh and do you guys like my new avatar i made it myself. Jibbs outline if you can't tell**


	6. Door 6

December 6th

Jenny Shepard yawned for what felt like the one hundredth time that evening, she pulled off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. Even when she closed her eyes she could see case files.

Why was it that every single agent decided to hand in all their paper work on the day before the Christmas break, which meant Jenny had to spend Christmas signing and reading it, but then it wasn't like she had anyone to spend it with.

When was the last time she had spent Christmas with someone, with people she really loved?

Now that was a depressing thought, one that made her reach for the tumbler of bourbon on her desk and take a large gulp, she knew the answer to that question, Paris, what she wouldn't give to be back there, to go back in time and be in the arms of the only man she had ever loved again but this time never leave it.

She sighed before getting out of the old leather chair and walking over the large bay window and looking out into the cold winter air, she placed a hand on the cool glass, she remembered playing in the garden when she was a little girl, sitting on the swing and having her father push her or helping her mother plant strawberry's in the vegetable patch and then picking them together when they grew ripe, it was all now covered in a thick layer of snow that was still falling to the ground.

Looking around at the dimly lit room, she realised that this and her bedroom and bathroom were the only rooms she really did use and only the kitchen to re-heat what Noemi had made or to make coffee and she always had too much work to do to even bother spending time in the lounge.

Jenny decided she needed to get out, she needed to breathe, so taking a breath she went to the closet in the hall and pulled out her thick coat and the scarf and gloves that Gibbs had gotten her in Paris years ago when she had been complaining about how cold she was, she barely wore them but now she wanted to.

The minute she stepped out of her front door a cold breeze went straight through her making her pull the coat closer around herself in an attempt to keep warm.

She then crossed the road to the park being careful not to slip on the ice, as she walked into the park she noticed the snow men in the middle of the grass, obviously have been made in the day by the little children, then she looked over and saw the ice rink was packed with people from young to old. There were also groups of people having snowball fights laughing and having fun.

As she walked Jenny began to think about the past, the Christmases she'd had when she was little and the only real one she had had as an adult in Paris.

All of a sudden Jenny felt an ice cold pain at the back of her neck and then it drip down her back to her spine, she turned on her heels, at first she was angry. Who would throw a snowball at a perfectly good and innocent stranger.

It was when she saw who it was did she soften, there stood a giggling Abby, a petrified looking Tim, a smiling Ziva, a cocky Tony and Gibbs who seemed to bear no expression. "Hi Jenny" the team said at once but Gibbs still didn't say or do anything.

"Hi" Jenny mumbled with a smile before being attacked in an Abby hug.

"You have to join in, then we'll have even sides, girls against boys" the Goth grinned at the redhead.

"Well I dunno" Jenny looked at the others then eyes Gibbs for a while, he noticed the scarf and gloves, they looked good on her, always had, the green brining out her eyes and making her hair stand out even more.

"Please" Abby gave her the best puppy dog eyes she could.

"Oh fine then" the redhead gave the younger women a smile.

"Ok so let's start from the beginning, zero, zero" Abby stated in the group huddle "Girls against Boys, one hit you're out" everyone nodded in agreement. "One" she held up one finger "Two" then another "Three" she held up a third "Run!" she yelled.

Everyone ran in opposite directions to make snowballs. Ziva was first done so crept up to Tony and was about to throw a snow bull at him when the Italian reached for Tim who was close by and made the probie agent take the hit for him.

"That wasn't very nice Tony" Ziva yelled at him as Tim walk away to go sit on a park bench to watch the others play. Soon Tony had hit Abby so she joined Tim on the bench and they soon began to make a snow man.

It came to a point of Tony and Ziva both standing in front of each other both with snowballs in hand daring each other to throw them at once, then at the same time they threw them and both hit each other out. They smiled at each other and nodded before going to join Tim and Abby. Who now all stood watching to see who would win.

Jenny or Gibbs, the redhead in question stood looking around for the snow covered area to find Gibbs but so far was having no luck, but then the smell of sawdust reached her nostrils, he must have be behind her she thought.

The slight sound of fresh snow crunching behind her made her sure it was him, she smiled to herself before turning around and elbowing him in the chest then knocking him to the ground, what she didn't expect was him to drag her down too.

Before she knew it she was laying on his chest on the snow, face to face, skin to skin, so close they could feel each other's breath on themselves. Both wanted to kiss each other so much, it was almost too much to take but they couldn't it would just complicate everything, they had a good friendship why ruin it now.

But it was Christmas a time for miracles, for love, Gibbs leant up and placed a small kiss on Jenny's lips, she closed her eyes taking in the feeling of his lips on hers again.

All of a sudden alarm bells go off in Jenny's head, what the hell is she doing! She's his boss and with his track record like the relationship would last, she pulled away quickly "I'm sorry" she mumbled, her cheeks flushed with the lack of breath before standing up and walking away, brushing the snow off of her jeans and heading back to the path her pace getting faster.

Then she felt the cold pain again but it was at her back, she turned to find Leroy Jethro Gibbs walking towards her, she didn't even move from the spot she just stood staring at him as he approached her and wrapped an arm around her waist "Don't say sorry" Gibbs said his voice just above a whisper as he moved her hair out of her face. "You have nothing to be sorry for" he spoke once more.

"I have so much to say sorry for, for leaving you the way I did, for rejecting you when I came back, for walking away just now" Jenny spoke in the same soft and sweet tone he was using "I'm tired of running" she mumbled as she placed her head on his chest.

"Then stop running" Gibbs mumbled into the top of her head then pressed a kiss to her snow covered red hair. "I love you" Jenny looked up to see if she had heard Gibbs right, when she saw the love and devotion in his beautiful blue eyes she knew she had heard him correctly.

"I love you too" she grinned at him before reaching up to kiss him only to have him lift her up and spin her around, the laughter that escaped her lips was music to his ears.

This is the end of this one…..

**So hope you guys like. Thank you all so much for your reviews.**

**Happy 6****th**** of December hope all your Christmas shopping is going to plan, I haven't even begun.**

**Please review, any suggestions on ones you would want would be great.**


	7. Door 7

December 7th

They hadn't spoke for a week, it felt strange for both of them, whenever they came home they expected to find the other waiting for them or when they woke up in the morning they didn't expect to be alone, they were things they had grown used to in the their six months back together.

Many times had they both picked up their phones, so very tempted to dial the oh so familiar numbers that they just so happened to have on speed dial.

Gibbs laughed at the memory of walking into his bedroom one morning to find Jenny doing something to his phone while she still lay in bed with the sheets covering her naked body, she'd then explained to him that all he needed to do was hit one and call and it would go straight to her.

They had also barely seen each other in the week apart, they were avoiding each other, neither wanted to start another argument, where things might be said where they couldn't get it back and would most likely regret later on.

It had all started when Gibbs had asked Jenny if she would move in with him and he had taken her shocked look as rejection and then told her that if she didn't love him or want to be with him then she should have just said so, before storming out not realising that he was leaving the women he loved in silent tears, and they hadn't seen or spoke to each other since.

This was the reason that Gibbs was spending Christmas Eve working on his boat and downing bourbon rather than spending it with Jenny like he had planned, he had her present all wrapped up on his work bench, ready for her to unwrap it.

All of a sudden he heard his front door open, then the ever so familiar sound of heels clicking on the hardwood flooring above him. He let a small smile grace his features as he thought of who it was, Jenny. But then he remembered her expression and it just hurt him.

After a while he was surprised she hadn't come down to the basement to talk to him, I mean why else would she be here, Gibbs set his jar of bourbon down and hopped off of the stool and then made his way up the stairs.

The first thing he was met by were the pair of her favourite high eels just lying on the hallway as if she had kicked them off and her coat and handbag hung up on the hanger next to his jacket.

He then followed a sound into the kitchen, there he found Jenny leaning against the counter in the black pencil skirt and pink blouse she had worn to work but the top button undone so she looked more casual while she drank coffee out of the mug that was still marked with her bright red lipstick stain from when he had said it would be her mug.

"Jen, what are you doing?" Gibbs asked as he eyed the redhead carefully.

"Waiting for you" She sighed, putting the mug of coffee on the counter top behind her.

"Why?" he grumbled.

"I want to talk" she stated, he didn't want to talk to her, it would only lead to an argument.

"It's Christmas Eve Jen, do yah really wanna fight?" He asked moving away from her a little, she had an intoxicating presence, one that made him loose the ability to think when around.

"Exactly Jethro, it's Christmas, a time for forgiveness, for friendship, for family" she stepped closer to him "For love" she added her voice almost above a whisper.

"Bu…" Gibbs began but Jenny placed a finger on his lips to stop him from speaking.

"I love you" she stated noting the little glint in his eyes "You have to believe me Jethro, I love you more than you realise, to make this work you're going to have to trust me, just like I trust you and the next time you ask me a big question like will I move in with you, give me time to answer before jumping to conclusions" Jenny smiled at him before moving her finger away to let him final speak.

"I love you too" Gibbs mumbled before he leant down and pulled Jenny into a slow but sweet passionate kiss, fill of love and desire for everything they had missed when they were apart.

They rested their foreheads together as they caught their breath after the kiss, still in the confines of each other's arms, "So you wanna spend Christmas with me?" Gibbs asked making Jenny smile.

"I want to spend forever with you" was her only reply before being attacked by Gibbs once more in a loving kiss.

TBC….

**I quite like this one.**

**What did you guys think?**

**Any suggestions on ones you might want?**

**Please review.**


	8. Door 8

December 8th

Gibbs slowly woke on an early cold December morning, it had been a blinding lights from the streets plough and a loud noise almost like a truck that had woke him. He rolled over to see if Jenny was awake but was happy to find her still asleep, he couldn't help but press a kiss to her forehead.

Careful not to wake his wife he slipped out of bed and crept over to the window and pulled back the curtain ever so slightly, he looked out at the city below to find it covered in a layer of snow, the first snowfall of the year, he couldn't help but grin, he had been waiting for this day for a while.

Quickly he put the curtain back and went over to his wife and began to place soft, sweet butterfly kisses on her face to make her wake. "Jethroooo" she groaned as she was woken from her slumber.

"Come on Jen you have to wake up" Gibbs encouraged her.

Jenny's eyes shot open in worry at what might be wrong "Is Krissy ok?" she asked thinking about their beautiful little baby girl who hopefully was asleep in the nursery next door.

"Nothing" Gibbs assured her in a sweet soothing voice.

The redhead then propped herself up on her elbows "What is it then?" she whispered into the cold December air, pulling the covers a little higher on herself to keep herself warm.

"It's the first snow of the year" he stated with a grin and a sparkle in his beautiful blue eyes.

"So?" Jenny asked stifling a yawn as she looked at her husband.

"I thought we could take Krissy out in it?" he suggested "It being her first snow?" he added with hope in his voice.

Jenny sighed for a moment "Fine, I'll get her blankets and stuff ready you go wake her"

Gibbs pressed a kiss to his wife's head "You're the best" he mumbled into her hair before getting up and walking out of the bedroom.

He then crossed the hall to the nursery and walked in and crept over to the handmade crib and looked down at the little angel who was fast asleep with her cuddly toy bunny rabbit called BunBun close to her.

She looked so peaceful he almost didn't want to wake her but he wanted to take her out into her first snow and show her how magical it was, all while the snow was still falling.

Carefully he leant down and traced her little cheek bone with his finger "Kris" he whispered "Wake up little angel" he spoke once more.

Slowly her little eyes fluttered open revealing the blue eyes so similar to his own, her eyes then closed again and her mouth opened to let out an awful cry.

It broke Gibbs's heart to see his little girl cry because he had woke her "It's ok, Daddy's here" he soothed picking her up and holding her close trying to comfort her, the screaming went down and octave or two but she was still left whimpering in his arms.

Jenny then walked into the room, holding a bundle of blankets and a little baby hat to keep little Krissy warm when they got outside. She smiled before walking over to her husband "Swap" she offered holding out the blankets.

Gibbs nodded holding Krissy with one hand and taking what she was offering with the other.

The older redhead then took her little girl out of his arms "Mummy's here" she spoke softly to the little baby who began to quieten and lifted her arms up making Jenny lean down and give her a kiss on the forehead before gently getting rid of the tears that were still rolling on her chubby cheek.

"Come on sweetie Daddy wants so show you something really special" Jenny told her in a soft and gentle voice, one that told little Kristina that everything was ok.

Gibbs then helped wrapped their baby girl in thick blankets and put her little baby hat on her head over her red curls. They then both got their coats on before going to the back door.

"You wanna hold her?" Jenny asked knowing how excited Gibbs was to show Krissy her first snow, to be there with the little girl the first time she witnessed it, He gave her a small nod before taking the baby and nodding to Jenny who opened the back door and the three of them walked out together.

Jenny loved the crunch of the fresh snow as it broke under her feet as she walked to join her husband who was already talking to Krissy quietly.

"This is called snow, it's cold pieces of frozen rain from the sky and it's magical stuff" Gibbs spoke to the little girl who's nose was crinkled up as a little fleck of snow landed on it and melted seconds later.

"When you're older, I'll help you build a snowman, hell a whole snow family if you want" Gibbs grinned down at his little girl as Jenny came up behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder, it really was the most magical time of the year…..

That's the end of this one…..

**Sorry this one was a bit mushy, and that I keep using my WAD universe but it's one of my fav stories and I love writing about baby Krissy.**

**Please review….**


	9. Door 9

December 9

Gibbs knew Jenny Shepard very well. He could read her like a book. How her nostrils flared when she was angry, how she pouted provocatively when she wanted to be kissed, how she would whined her fingers into his hair when she wanted more and knew that after a hard day at work all she wanted was for him to hold her tight and for them to just be Jenny and Jethro, two people who loved each other not special agent and Director.

He also knew that she had him wrapped around his little finger all she had to do was flutter her eye lashes at him and he was under her spell, Jenny would have full control over him and he would comply to her every command.

Yes he knew her very well, some would say he knew her in an out. Gibbs knew her down to every little freckle on her face. He had a feeling Jenny knew him just as well as he did her.

So it shouldn't of been such a surprise to him when he came home from work on a cold, snowy December, Sunday afternoon to find Jenny not in the house but standing in the middle of hi back garden looking up to the white clouds above her and her hands wide open as the cold flakes of snow fell around her.

Ever since Gibbs had known Jenny she had loved the snow. She had told him the story of why once and he still remembered it now.

When she was little Jenny had been upset when her father couldn't come home for Christmas as he was being deployed but being the stubborn little redhead she was she had sat herself down on the window sill looking out waiting for her father to come home even though her mother had told her a hundred times that he wasn't coming. Soon snow began to fall from the sky turning everything in front of the little Jenny, into a winter wonderland, she had jumped off of the window sill and ran and put on her coat and shoes before running out of the door, while she had been standing turning in the snow and looking up to the sky a man came up to her through the thick snow that was falling. She had turned to the figure to find her father, it had turned out that the snow had meant that they couldn't fly because of the snow, the snow had brought her father home.

As Gibbs watched Jenny now, years later, he wondered if she was waiting for the snow to bring Jasper Shepard home, But now o course it was impossible he had passed away years ago. Gibbs had plans though to hopefully make the snow eve more special.

He had told her that he had, had to work this morning, to go in and finish the last of his paper work before the holidays, and so he had left early for work, having Jenny calling after him that he was a workaholic and him muttering back that she was a hypocrite.

It was true he did go to work for twenty minute to print his work off and get the receipt he had left in the draw of his desk so Jenny wouldn't find it.

Gibbs had then stopped off at the jewellers to pick up the engagement ring that he had to have re-sized. He had found the ring on their trip to Paris for her birthday the other month in a little jewellers while out for a coffee run, leaving Jenny till asleep back at the hotel.

The ring had immediately caught his eye it was simple and elegant, it was a gold band with three diamonds in a line, the middle one a little bigger than the others. He had found that it was a little too big, since he knew her ring size from the fake rings from the Paris op, if he hadn't had to have it re-sized he would have asked her sooner.

His hand went to his pocket where he pulled out the black velvet box, he then looked out at Jenny who was still looking up to the sky.

All of a sudden an idea hit him. He tapped the glass of the back door lightly, Jenny heard this and turned to look at him with a grin. When she tried to come towards him he held up his hand to stop her, making her give him a worried look and raise her eyebrow at him.

Jenny then watched as Gibbs blew onto the glass of the door making a mist on it before lifting his hand and beginning to write something in it with his finger, she couldn't see what he had written until he stepped back a little.

Her mouth fell open as she read what he had written 'Will you marry me?' then he held something up in his hands, it was a ring. She didn't even need to think about the answer.

She just nodded her head.

Gibbs swung the door open and they both made their ways towards each other.

They met in the middle of the grass, Gibbs slipped the ring onto her finger and it fit and looked perfectly.

Jenny then wrapped her around his neck as he lifted her off of the ground and kissed her as he spun her around. Life was just getting perfect.

That's the end of this one…

**Please review it mean a lot**


	10. Door 10

**This is the introduction to the baby Jenny was pregnant with at the end of 'I'm gunna watch you shine'. So it's the latest addition to the Callie and Owen series. So here is little Emma. She is possibly the result of watching too much Once Upon A Time.**

December 10th

"More to the left" Jenny ordered her husband who was trying to position the Christmas tree "No" she shook her head making her husband groan, "To the right again" She waited for her husband to move the tree, "Perfect" she grinned at him but he just sent her a glare it was exactly where it had been in the very first place.

She just smiled at him innocently before turning to the baby beside her, five month old Emma Ann Gibbs, she was beautiful, her auburn curls and aqua eyes, she was the perfect mix of her parents and was different than her older brother and sister. She was dressed in a pink fluffy baby grow and leant against the cushion as she sucked a Christmas cookie, taking all of the icing off of it.

Callie had been delighted to have another girl in the family, one that she could play with , one that she could help look after. Owen wasn't too impressed at first but after Gibbs had spoken to him he decided he rather liked the idea of being the protective big brother to his two little sisters.

"I found the box you wanted" Owen walked into the living room followed shortly by the ever so faithful golden retriever Sam.

"Thank you sweetie" Jenny leant over and took the box from her son before pressing a small kiss to his forehead.

"Do you know where Callie is?" Gibbs asked knowing it was very strange that the little girl wasn't with them as they put the decorations, Christmas being Callie's favourite time of the year.

"She's shut herself in her room, doing something super-secret apparently" Owen shrugged his shoulders before walking over to a plate of Christmas cookies and taking one off of the plate and eating it.

Jenny threw Gibbs a worried glance, he gave her a discreet nod before moving from the tree and going into the hall and the up the stairs to Callie's room, he stopped when he got to the door and stuck to it was a piece of paper saying 'keep out, a super-secret surprise in progress'.

Gibbs then knocked on the door, Callie didn't answer at first there just came the same of crashing "Hey Cal, you ok?" he asked his voice concerned.

All of a sudden Callie's head pocked from around the door "Yeah I'm fine Daddy" she gave him a toothy grin, her eyes all full of innocent just like her mother's often were.

"You need any help?" he asked his daughter.

"Nope it's a surprise, so you can't help" the girl then slammed her bedroom door shut, Gibbs sighed before going to join the rest of his family.

Hours later the rest of the family had just finished stringing up the last of the lights at the window "What do you think?" Gibbs asked turning to face Jenny who was standing rocking baby Emma on her shoulder in an attempt to get the baby to settle down while Owen was trying to put the lasts of the chocolate decorations on the tree.

"They look cool dad" Owen smiled to the older man he'd looked up to since he was born, "Did I do good with the tree?" he asked.

Gibbs looked at how the little boy had neatly spaced out the tree decorations just like his parents had asked him "It looks good buddy" he smiled to him.

"You have both done great jobs" Jenny smiled at her two boys.

All of a sudden they heard Callie's bedroom door open and then all of a sudden her footsteps running down the stairs, she then rounded the corner into the living room holding something from behind her back.

"What have you got Cal?" Jenny asked the little girl as she rocked her younger daughter in her arms.

"I made an angel for the tree" Callie pulled the object from behind her back, it was made from a cardboard tube, cotton cool and had fabric wings. Just as she thrust it into her dad's hands the head fell to the side and one of the buttons that were the eyes began to hold on by a thread.

"It beautiful" Gibbs looked over at Jenny who was biting her lips to stop herself from saying something that she would regret, he then shot Owen a look daring him to say something but the little boy just gave a small smile, his way of saying he would keep his mouth shut.

"Are you gunna put it on the tree?" Callie asked with her voice full of hope.

"Of course" Gibbs nodded before going to the tree and hanging it on the tree by its wire halo, right next to the Father Christmas decoration that Owen had made years ago.

Later that night once their three children were all asleep Jenny and Gibbs were sitting on the sofa wrapped in each other's arms enjoying the short amount of alone time they were going to have until Emma woke up crying again.

Both looked at the Christmas tree, they decorations were things they had collected over the years, there was the Eiffel tower that they had gotten the first time they were in Paris, they also had the snow globe of Paris that they had gotten when they had gone back months later for their honeymoon.

But their favourite decorations were the ones that the children had chosen or made, they couldn't wait for more that they would make over the years, especially little Emma's first one.

Jenny rested her head on her husband's shoulder as he ran his fingers through her red locks, "I almost forgot I have one more decoration to put on the tree" she got up and went over the one of the cupboards and brought out a box and then Gibbs came to join her in front of the tree, she then opened the box to find a small picture frame with a picture of their three kids in it, with a loops at the top so it could go on the tree.

Gibbs then watched as she went over to the tree and put the decoration on it "I think I have a new favourite decoration" Gibbs mumbled against her neck as he wrapped his arm around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

That's the end of this one…

**I'm not sure if I like this one, anyway. hope you like it, please review. **


	11. Door 11

December 11

Jenny was very happy, she loved Christmas and she loved Jethro even more so spending Christmas with him was bringing her a lot of happiness.

It was the day before Christmas Eve and Jenny was working mad in her office, just off of caffeine to get all the paper work and reports signed on time and so she had been asked to not be disturbed unless it was an emergency.

She smiled when she looked up at her pile of work to find it shrinking, it was then that she got out of her big director's chair got the presents out of her cupboard and went into the outer office, where Cynthia was sitting behind her desk with not much to do, "You can go home for the holidays"

"Are you sure?" the younger women asked in surprise over the years he knew that her boss would work the holidays and so Cynthia usually didn't mind coming in for a couple of hours to help her organise things, but this year the director was taking the holidays off she wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that a certain Special agent stopped by a lot more and was often being locked in the director's office with her, but then that wasn't her place to say.

"Yeah, go spend time with your family" Jenny assured the brunette "Oh and merry Christmas" Jenny smiled before handing her ever so faithful assistant an envelope with her Christmas bonus in it then handed her a bottle of wine.

"Thank you director, Merry Christmas" Cynthia smiled before beginning to gather herself together ready to leave.

Jenny smiled and nodded to her assistant before turning back to her own office to finish the last of her reports, a determined glint in her eyes.

Just as she'd finished the last one Gibbs walked in locking her door behind him, holding a coffee in one hand. "Hi" Jenny looked up at Gibbs over the rim of her pink reading glasses and smiling at him as he approached her.

"Hey" He reached down and kissed her gently, letting her enjoy the taste of coffee on his lips before they pulled away. "You almost done?" Gibbs asked looking at her pile of paper work.

"Yeah" Jenny nodded "I'm on the last one" she smiled at him, signing the paper in front of her before taking off her glasses and touching the bridge of her nose as he eyes began to hurt.

Gibbs watched her for a moment before sitting on the edge of her desk and taking a sip of his coffee "So, how are you spending Christmas?" he asked her.

Jenny smirked at him for a moment "With you I believe" she smiled at him, it was going to be their first Christmas together in seven years and they were both looking forward to it.

"I've been thinking" Gibbs almost sighed getting her attention.

"What?" Jenny asked concerned looking over at him.

"How would you like to take a trip this Christmas?" he asked giving her a smile.

"Where?" Jenny asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"To go visit my dad in Stillwater?" Gibbs queried the women he loved.

Jenny knew that Jackson Gibbs was alive, she also knew that Gibbs hadn't been in contact with his father in years. She smiled for a moment, he wanted to take her to meet his father, they were at the stage in their relationship.

"Yeah" Jenny nodded.

"Really" Gibbs was surprised Jenny had said yes, "Love you" he leant down and kissed Jenny on the lips.

The next day they had left in the morning of Christmas Eve and it hadn't taken them long to arrive in Stillwater, Gibbs looked over at Jenny to find her looking at herself in her compact mirror, now he knew she wasn't a particularly vein person so this surprised him.

"What are you doing?" Gibbs asked putting his eyes back on the road.

"Jethro, you're not going to have to go through this" Jenny stated running a hand through her hair.

"Through what?" Gibbs asked the women he loved, his voice very confused.

"Meeting the parent's, mine are gone, I mean what if I make a bad impression"

"Then we'll go home and never talk to him again" Gibbs teased.

"Jethro seriously" Jenny almost whined.

Gibbs sighed "I love you Jen, ok no matter what"

Jenny smiled at him "I love you too" she then turned to look out of the window and saw the sign that said 'Welcome to Stillwater'.

They drove through the quaint little village, rows of houses all covered in Christmas decorations, the streets all covered in a thin blanket of snow. It seemed like the ideal place to live.

"We're here" Gibbs told her as they pulled up outside a little village store.

Inside the shop Jackson Gibbs was putting freshly homemade fudge in a jar, whistling a Christmas tune to himself.

"You ready?" Jenny asked giving Gibbs's hand a squeeze, she knew that him seeing his father would be difficult, she wanted to show him that she would be there with him, he wasn't alone.

Gibbs nodded squeezing her hand back before deciding they needed to get out of the car. She then did the same. Together they walked to the shop, then together they walked in.

At the sound of the bell Jackson Gibbs turned around "How can I he…" he began but stopped when his blue eyes set on his son's. "Leroy" he glared at his son, Jenny couldn't help the similarities between Jack's glare and Gibbs's.

"Hi dad" Gibbs spoke his voice a little hoarse

"You haven't spoken or seen me in over a decade and you just turn up, not letter, no call, nothing" Jack was angry and hurt.

"I know" Gibbs nodded "I was stupid, I was stubborn, It's Christmas time for forgiveness for family"

"Your right son" Jack nodded, he knew his son didn't believe in apologies so he wouldn't be getting one, so what Gibbs had just said was as close as it was going to get. He then walked across the room and hugged his son, slapping him on the back.

"And who might this be?" Jack asked noting the redhead who had watched the whole seen unfold.

"Jenny Shepard, my girlfriend" Gibbs wrapped an arm around Jenny.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Shepard" Jack shook Jenny's hand.

"Please call me Jenny" she smiled to the older man, she could definitely see the similarities between the man she loved and his father. "Merry Christmas" she handed him a bottle bag containing a nice bottle of bourbon something that Gibbs had suggested.

"Thank you" Jack smiled, he liked Jenny, he could see that his son had a bright future with her. "You to come in, shut the door, it's freezing outside, can I get you some coffee?"

"Would love some" Jenny nodded before following him into the back of the store, Gibbs followed shortly behind with a smile on his face, he had known that Jenny and his ad would get on well, he was so happy he did.

Hours later Jenny was busy in the kitchen, she had offered to cook them both dinner and she wouldn't take no for an answer, so the men had no choice other than to sit together and watch TV.

"So" Jack turned to his son "How come you've finally come?" he asked.

Gibbs gave his father a small smile "I guess, I realised that I've been stupid and stubborn, Jenny doesn't have any family left, I did" he sighed "Plus I thought it was time for you to meet Jenny"

"Why bring Jenny here" Jack shrugged his shoulders "You never brought any of your other women to see me, I believe you've been married three other times and you never brought them down to meet me" Jack's voice was a little raised in anger.

"Jenny's different" Gibbs stated, "I love her, this time I really love her"

Jack nodded "Don't you dare let her slip through your fingers" he told his son in stern voice.

"I don't plan on it" Gibbs assured his dad "I'm going to ask her to marry me?" he spoke in a small whisper so the women in question wouldn't hear them.

"When?" Jack whispered moving closer to his son.

"New Years" Gibbs smiled.

"I'm sure she'll say yes" Jack patted his son on the back.

Jenny then came into the lounge "Dinner's ready" she spoke then thought she had interrupted something. "Have I interrupted something?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing" Gibbs smiled at her before getting up of the sofa and walking with her to the kitchen, his hand ghosting the small of her back.

Jack smiled at the couple, he couldn't wait to call her his daughter in-law.

That's the end of this one….

**Hope you guys like it, I do always like doing stories where Jack and Jenny meet cos I think they would get on with a house on fire. **

**Please review, seriously need suggestions**


	12. Door 12

**I want to thank my beautiful, fabulous twin sister Tivafivanatomy for coming up with this idea. It's very sweet if I do say so myself.**

December 12th

Jenny Shepard felt like crap and thought that she looked like crap too. She had a terrible cold.

And per her boyfriend's orders she was wrapped up in bed, while watching TV and as Christmas was nearing all that was on TV was Christmas films.

She rolled over in her double bed when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs, she leant over and grabbed a tissue out of the box and blew her nose. Just then Gibbs walked into her bedroom closing the door behind him. "I thought I told you to sleep"

"I tried" Jenny yelled at him "I've been asleep for the last two days" she whined as Gibbs made his way over to her and sat down next to her on the bed, laying on his side while resting his head on his hand that was propped up by his elbow.

He then looked down at her, even her being sick he couldn't help but think how cute she looked, in her baggy pyjamas and her cute little red nose. "What we watching?" he asked as she looked away and back to her plat screen TV on top of her chest of draws.

"It's a wonderful life" she turned and smiled at him, he knew it was one of her favourite films., she paused it before turning to face him.

"I thought I told you to call me if you wanted me to put a DVD on for you" Gibbs told her, concern evident in his eyes.

Jenny bit back a laugh as she raised her hand to run it through his short silver hair and brushed it out of his face "As amusing as it would be to watch you wrestle with the DVD player, I was more and capable of doing it myself" she smiled before reaching over and kissing him on the cheek.

"You missed" Gibbs pouted.

The redhead rolled her eyes "I don't want you getting sick" she commented.

"What bug would attack me?" Gibbs asked puffing out his chest before reaching over, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him. "Your temperature had gone down" he commented with a smile.

"Told you, I'm feeling better" she smiled at him before snuggling into his side and closing her eyes, his presence was the best medicine for her ever, it made her feel so safe and secure.

"Ahchoo" Jenny cracked one eye open and smirked at Gibbs and he glared at her.

"Don't say anything" he glared at her, all if a sudden sounding all bunged up, he'd caught her sickness.

"Early Merry Christmas" Jenny smiled innocently in him, it's was her turn to play nurse to him, and she couldn't wait.

That's the end of this one….

**Hope you guys like it, please review.**


	13. Door 13

**Again this is another idea from my beautiful twin sis Tivafivanatomy. **

December 13th

Who's idea was this, Gibbs sighed, he knew he could never resist his wife's charm. He hadn't realised that when she had offered to wrap all of the Christmas presents that it meant he would have to do the last minute food shopping and take all three kids with him.

If the busyness of the shop wasn't bad enough, he had to keep control of Callie and Owen and make sure nothing was wrong with baby Emma.

He just pushed the trolley down the fresh fruit and vegetable isle, he looked down at baby Emma who was happily looking around at all the hustle and bustle going on around her.

"Daddy" Gibbs felt a tug on his grey thick overcoat so he turned to find his other daughter Callie "Can we have these?" she asked holding a box of Christmas cookies.

"No Cal, we have plenty at home" Gibbs took them from her hands making her pout before putting them back on a shelf. "You can have some of the ones you made with your mother with some milk when you get home" he said making her smile reappear, she then went off a skipped a head of him and the trolley.

Owen was still close by "Can you get me three apples?" Gibbs asked his eight year old son passing him a plastic bag.

"Yes sir" Owen mock saluted his father before going off on his mission, Gibbs then turned and put other times that Jenny had neatly written on a list for him before he left.

"Done" Owen handed Gibbs the apples he had asked for, the older Gibbs put them in the trolley then began down the next aisle.

"Daddy, over here" Callie called to her father.

Gibbs then looked down to baby Emma, her beautiful aqua eyes meeting his "I hope that you won't have a mouth like your mother" he smiled at her before running a finger down her cheek making the baby gurgle, her eyes shining.

"Coming Cal" Gibbs sighed before going to his other redhead.

Half an hour later they walked out of the shop having bought everything on the list and more.

His arms were full of shopping bags, Emma on his front in a baby carrier and Owen and Callie walking beside him. Snow was falling around them, a light dusting covered the ground.

"Come on guys, we need to get to the car, the sooner we get home the sooner Santa comes" Gibbs grinned to his two children that could actually understand what was going on, Emma was just enjoying the sound of his familiar voice.

"Shot gun" Owen yelled as they saw the car, Callie huffed crossing her arms over her chest. Gibbs smiled at his son, for once Owen beat his sister to getting to sit in the front.

Half an hour later Jenny just finished hiding the now wrapped presents in she and Jethro's walk in wardrobe she heard a car pull into the driveway.

She went over the window and pulled back the curtain and looked down for to the snow covered drive.

Jenny couldn't help the smile as she saw Gibbs get out of the car and then carry Callie out of the car then set her down and she ran to the other side of the car and bent down picking up a clump of snow before throwing at her brother who hopped out and threw it at him.

With another smile she came away from the window and made her way down the stairs and to the front door.

The minute Jenny opened the door she was attacked in a hug by Callie, she wrapped an arm around her daughter and pressed a kiss to Callie's forehead "Were you good for Daddy?" she asked

"Uhuh" Callie nodded before walking into the house.

Jenny then smiled before walking out to join her husband and son, Gibbs was at the boot of the car, he lifted his head up and smiled at his wife before turning back to Owen and handing him the lightest bag.

The redhead turned to the passenger side car and opened it before pulling Emma out of her car seat "Hey baby" she smiled before kissing her auburn locks.

Owen ran off into the house leaving Gibbs to carry in the rest of the bags, Jenny followed next to him.

Hours later when all three children were asleep Gibbs went to the walk in wardrobe to grab an old NCIS t-shirt only to find a mound of presents, it was then he felt Jenny come up behind him and wrap her arms around his waist. "Father Christmas was busy while I was away" Gibbs commented.

"HOHOHO" Jenny teased in reply before pulling him over to their bed. Gibbs had a feeling he was going to get to _unwrapped_ a present early...

TBC…

**Hope you guys like this one please review.**

**i haven't written any more in advance so the updates will be later in the day so i have time to come up with the idea and type them, please suggestions/requests are needed! **


	14. Door 14

**This was my other beautiful sister RUMad's idea, so I hope you guys like.**

December 14th

Having finished his latest boat and having already given his handmade toys to the children's hospital Gibbs found himself walking through the snow covered park, the only sound was the crunch of the snow under his feet.

It was Christmas eve, everyone else was inside in the warmth snuggled with their families and friends, waiting for the joy that tomorrow would bring.

He would only quietly admit to himself how very jealous he was of them, he had once had that, the family to come home to, the beautiful wife and daughter to spoil rotten just to see them smile.

Yes Gibbs had been invited to Abby's for Christmas and also ducky's but like everywhere he refused but thanked them for the offer, he thought that he just needed time to himself, to remember the past, to get drunk in his basement and pass out under the boat.

But now he had time to really think about things, Gibbs didn't want to do that anymore, the team were his family and they wanted him with them. it had been so long since he had had a real Christmas, one with people he loved and loved enough to get a present for.

Jenny and Paris sprang to his mind, she had bought him the tools he still used today, they were one of the nicest gifts anyone had ever given him. Shortly after that Christmas Jenny had left him.

In the years gone by Gibbs had forgiven Jenny for leaving him, he now understood why she left, not once did he tell her he loved her and he hadn't given her much reason to think that he did, it was because he didn't want to admit it to himself, he had been and was still in love with Jenny Shepard.

All of a sudden something caught Gibbs's eyes, something small moving in the snow a little way in front.

He stepped closer to see what it was and, not that he would admit it but his heart melted just a little bit, puffing out his chest he put the tough marine exterior back on.

It was a puppy, a very cute and fluffy St Bernard puppy. "Hey there little one" he found himself speaking in an un characteristically soft and small voice.

The puppy turned and cocked it's head to the side and yapped at the stranger in front of him. "I'm not gunna hurt you" Gibbs assured the puppy before reaching down and scooping up the little fluff ball "Let's see who you belong to ay" Gibbs mumbled to himself before taking a look at the Dog's collar.

Making sure he still had a firm grip on the dog he squinted his eyes and read the metal tag, at first he couldn't quite believe what it said, so he read it again. This little fur ball couldn't….. his mind trailed off.

"Bear" Gibbs head shot up, he heard a very familiar voice echo in his ears but still couldn't quite believe it. But then he heard it again "Come on buddy where are you" And then he heard footsteps coming up behind him. "Excuse me…." The feminine voice began but stopped.

Gibbs turned slowly on his heels, being careful not to drop the precious cargo "Jen" he mumbled her name as he took her in, Jenny stood in front of him in a long red coat buttoned up and then a sash tied around the middle, a matching red hat sat on her head along with matching red leather gloves covered her petite slender hands, all the red making her red hair stand out looking more scarlet and richer than normal.

"Bear" Jenny smiled at Gibbs. Her smile turned into a full grown grin when Gibbs looked over his shoulder in concern.

"I don't get it" Gibbs told her, his face ridged in confusion. She couldn't help but think how adorable he looked.

Jenny shook her head at the man that had stolen her heart all those years ago, then leant down and picked up the man that had stolen her heart eight weeks ago, she held the puppy close to her chest before looking at Gibbs "This is Bear" she explained.

"You got a dog" Gibbs practically shouted.

Jenny shrugged her shoulders before dropping a kiss to the make puppies head "What's it to you?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"You barely remember to feed yourself how are you going to remember to feed a dog?" Gibbs asked her, his eyes sparkling with humour.

The redhead noted this and smiled "I think I've been doing ok for the past four weeks" she smiled down at Bear who in return licked her nose.

"Until the part where you let him run away in the park" Gibbs commented.

Jenny pursed her lips together in mock annoyance and huffed "It's my first time taking Bear out for a walk after his jab ok, so I haven't put a leash on before and he managed to wriggle out of it" she explained holding up the red leash.

"Here I'll do it" Gibbs took the leash out of her hand and then clipped it to the St Bernard's collar and made sure the dog wasn't going anywhere.

"Thank you" Jenny smiled at Gibbs, he just shrugged his shoulders in return.

"Why do you need a dog anyway?" he asked as Jenny put Bear on the ground still holding on to the leash.

"I've always wanted a dog" Jenny shrugged her shoulders and began to walk and Gibbs followed "Plus he can protect me" she smiled at Gibbs.

"You have a gun Jen and know how to use it" Gibbs reminded, he being the one who had taught her how to use it.

"Fine" Jenny sighed "You really want me to tell you?" Gibbs nodded "I walked past the pound the other day and I saw him and he just stole my heart" she explained.

Gibbs laughed "Yep" he nodded "Once you want something you don't let it go until you want it", he looked down at his feet for a moment as they walked "If you wanted someone to protect you, you can always call me"

Jenny looked at him "Can I" she regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth, both stopped walking and turned to face each other. "I didn't mean…" she began but Gibbs cut her off.

"But you were thinking it" Gibbs knew what she was going to say.

Jenny internally groaned why did she have such a big mouth? "Jethro…. You know what I mean, we barely talk and when we do we are arguing and come on let's face it I'm not your favourite of people eve on a good day" she tried to explain.

"You're wrong" Gibbs assured her, Jenny was now looking at him confused. "So very wrong" he then pulled her close and pulled her in for a soft kiss, giving her the chance to pull away if she wanted but she didn't.

The kiss showed her how he felt, how much he truly did love her, Jenny wound her free hand into his hair pulling him close to her as he pulled her by her waist. God she loved this man.

"Jethro…" Jenny mumbled when the need for air became too much to resist.

"I know" Gibbs smiled at her, he could see the love in her eyes, he then leant in to kiss her and felt her smile against his lips.

What Gibbs failed to realise was the Bear was nibbling Gibbs's shoes, but if telling him meant that he could have to stop kissing her, Jenny didn't care.

That's the end of this one….

**I hope you guys like, this had taken me a while because I had to think of the name and everything and I couldn't not have her have a St Bernard puppy after looking them up on Google images so cute.**

**I might do more with little Bear what do you guys think?**

**Please review.**


	15. Door 15

**This was an idea that my twin sister Tivafivanatomy, so I hope you guys like it. This is one where Gibbs was called back in the marines and has been deployed and isn't able to make it home for Christmas.**

December 15th

Jenny Shepard-Gibbs walked into her living room, two mugs of hot chocolate in her hands, she just hopped that the hot sickly drink would make up for the missing person this Christmas.

Gibbs had been called back into the marines and then deployed soon after, he hadn't want to go, Jenny hadn't want him to go but understood that her husband had a duty to his country one that he needed to do, even if it meant leaving her and their two son's behind.

She sighed, leaning against the doorjamb as she looked at her sons, both sat on the window seat at the bay window looking out at the snow covered streets, waiting to for their father to return despite Jenny having told them man times that he couldn't come home.

Jake was the oldest at eight, he had Gibbs's dark brown hair and his mother's eyes, Luke was only a little younger at the age of six, he also had his father's dark hair and mothers eyes but he also had his mother pale skin with the light freckles under his eyes on the bridge of his nose.

"Come on you two I have hot chocolate" Jenny tried to coax them away from the window.

Both boys and turned to their mother looking very much disappointed "It got marshmallows in it?" Jake asked much like his father would if he was there.

"Uhuh" Jenny nodded offering him one of the mugs.

"OK" Jake jumped off of the window seat and went over to his mother and taking one of the mugs, Luke followed his older brother and went over to his mother and took his own mug of hot chocolate.

Jenny then walked over to the sofa and the boys came and sat down either side of her as she wrapped an arm around her two boys, her eyes then drifted to the picture on the mantel piece of Jethro and the boys that she had taken last summer when they had gone down the Stillwater.

"Momma" Luke asked in a little voice as he turned to look up at his mother.

"Yes Sweetie" Jenny began to run a hand through her youngest son's short brown hair.

"Why can't dad be here with us?" he asked, his green eyes the same innocent green as her own.

"I already told you" Jenny sighed wiping off Luke's chocolate moustache gently with her thumb, "He has to protect the country so other families can have a safe Christmas together"

"But why can't someone else protect the country and then dad can be here with us?" Jake asked his mother.

The redhead sighed "Sometimes things aren't so simple guys, sometimes you can't control the outcome. Sometimes you have to look at the reality and accept it" she told them.

Jake sighed "It's not fair" he huffed crossing his arms over his chest and snuggled back into the sofa cushion.

"Dad always says life's not fair" Luke sniffed, Christmas was one of his favourite times of the year but it didn't feel right his dad being off in a different country.

"Hey you two cheer up" Jenny pressed a kiss to both her son's foreheads "I'm still here, we can have fun right" she smiled at them, "Your dad said he would be here at New Year's" Jenny assured them. she was really hating and missing her husband, she couldn't believe he was letting their boys down.

Both boy nodded slowly before turning back to their hot chocolates "You two want some cookies?" Jenny asked making Jake and Luke look at her with bright eyes and nod egerly.

She knew they both had the sweet tooth like their father, she smiled "I love you guys"

"Love you too" Both of the children leant up and kissed their mother on the cheek before she walked out to get them Christmas cookies.

Just as the redhead had walked of the room, car headlights came through the window. Both of the boys looked at each other before jumping off of the sofa and running over to the window seat.

When Jenny walked back in carrying a tray of cookies she was met by Jake and Luke running past her "What's wrong boys?" she asked with concern.

"Daddy's home" Luke called to his mother over his shoulder.

"What" Jenny asked confused only to hear a key in the lock, it made her stop and seconds later the front door swung open.

"Dad" The boys yelled at seeing their father.

It was true Leroy Jethro Gibbs stood in the doorway dressed in his marine uniform, a duffle bag swung over his shoulder "Jake, Luke" he smiled, kneeling down and pulling his two boys into his arms "I've missed you guys so much" Gibbs hugged them tight, loving the feelings of his little boys in his arms.

"We've missed yah too" Jake smiled at his dad, a man he one day aspired to be.

"Jethro…" Gibbs looked up over the boys to find Jenny standing having put the cookies down, with her arms crossed over her chest, looking a mixture of happiness and upset "You told me you weren't coming"

"I didn't know" Gibbs shrugged his shoulders before getting up to the right height and ruffling the boys hair making them both smile.

He then made his way over to his wife and pulled her in for a kiss, Jenny kissed him back, closing her eyes and taking in his closeness and having him home after three months.

"Eeeew" Luke and Jake yelled as they watch their parents making them pull apart and turn to them.

"You two go pick the film you wanna watch" Gibbs smiled to the children.

"I wanna watch the Grinch" Jake yelled running off into the lounge.

"Noooo Mickey mouse's magical Christmas" Luke yelled back scrambling after his brother.

"I want to say sorry in advance" Gibbs mumbled before kissing his wife again. The rule against apologies had gone out of the window when they were married.

"For what?" Jenny whispered when they pulled away for air.

"I haven't got you a present" he admitted.

"You coming home is the best present ever" Jenny smiled before pulling him in for another kiss.

That's the end of this one…..

**Ok so I hope you like this one please review.**


	16. Door 16

December 16th

Gibbs looked over at his passenger, a women he loved, a women who was nervous, she was never nervous so why now. "Jen calm down" Gibbs instructed her.

The redhead turned to face Gibbs "Do you want them to find out about us?" she asked in an almost angry tone and glared at him. Gibbs just shrugged his shoulders before turning back to the road. "You know if they find out about us, they'll all begin to stick their nose's in and I like things how it is, you and me, just between us" Jenny ran a hand on his shoulder.

They had been together for the past five months but hadn't told the team or even Ducky. Today was Christmas day and they were going to have Christmas dinner at Ducky's with all of them.

"If it happens it happens" Gibbs sighed "As long as you and me are still together I don't care if they know I don't care" he leant across and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Well let's just hope that Mrs Mallard can keep her hands to herself" Jenny grinned at him as they pulled up outside Ducky's house.

Jenny all of a sudden leant across and rubbed her lipstick off of Gibbs's lip "Just try to act normal"

Gibbs nodded "Everything will be fine" Gibbs assured her before getting out of the car.

The redhead sighed before getting out of the car and walking with Gibbs to the front door her presents for everyone in her hands.

Gibbs leant forward and knocked on the door, Jenny then stepped away from Gibbs a little not to make it seem so obvious.

"Jennifer, Jethro I didn't think you'd be coming together" Ducky smiled at the couple he had known for many years and suspected that were together.

"Her house was on the way, it didn't make sense us both driving here" Gibbs smiled.

"Didn't realise you were so concerned with the environment" Ducky scoffed before letting them in, "Everyone is waiting in the living room"

Jenny and Gibbs nodded to the older man before making their way into the living room, Mrs Mallard was sitting in her arm chair, Tony was sitting not far away on one of the sofa's with a space next to him for Ducky, Ziva and Tim sat on the other sofa with Abby sitting on the floor next to the tree.

"Gibbs, Director you guys came" Abby squealed.

"Merry Christmas guys" Jenny smiled at her friends while Gibbs just nodded to them.

"Mathew you came" Mrs Mallard greeted Gibbs "Come and sit beside me" She tapped the twin armchair next to her.

"Sure" Gibbs mumbled before making his way over to the women who seemed infatuated with him, Jenny meanwhile was stifling a laugh. "Jen you can sit here" Ziva motioned to a space between Tim and herself.

"Are you sure Abby doesn't want to sit there" Jenny asked.

"No I'm" Fine the Goth smiled "I'll be here to give out the presents and now we're all here we can start" Abby began to get excited.

An hour later Everyone had opened their presents, Jenny had gotten Gibbs a bottle of bourbon of which he was sure she would help him drink, Ziva had given Tony a James Bond box set and Ducky got his mother a new hat just being some.

"Dinner is severed" Ducky announced with a smile.

Everyone then got up and made their way to the dining room, it was decorated with a deep red table cloth and golden place setting and food already laid out on the table bar the turkey.

"Mathew, sit beside me" Mrs Mallard ordered.

"Of course" Gibbs smiled pulling a chair for the older lady to sit down and she did, Tony ended up sitting the other side of her. Tim sat at one of the heads of the table. Meanwhile Abby sat opposite Mrs Mallard and Ziva sat opposite Tony, leaving Jenny to sit opposite Gibbs, not that she minded.

Ducky then brought out of the Kitchen holding the turkey in his hands, there was a chorus of wows to be heard from them all.

He placed it on the table and handed Gibbs the carving tools "Jethro would you do the honours?" Ducky asked. Gibbs nodded taking the tools "Would you say a few words first" Ducky reminded him.

Gibbs stood and sighed "Ugh….Well here we all are a year later and all together, I would like to thank ducky for putting together this Christmas dinner and to Abby for twisting my arm to make me come, Merry Christmas, let's hope were all still together for the next one"

"Merry Christmas" Every chorused before clinking their glasses and taking a sip of their wine, Gibbs then began to carve the turkey, of course serving Mrs Mallard first.

Once everyone was full and merry they made their way back into the lounge, Jenny and Gibbs were last in, "Look up" Abby squealed making the couple stop in the doorway and looked up to find that mischievous mistletoe hanging in the doorway.

"Kiss her then, it is tradition" Mrs Mallard smiled to the couple, who seemed to be too close to be just colleagues.

Gibbs and Jenny shared a look for a moment, both unsure what to do, Gibbs then turned and pulled Jenny too him, her hands shot to his chest to keep her balance. "Jethro…" she mumbled but he just shrugged his shoulder and then pulled her into a kiss, her hands went straight to his hair pulling at his silver hair as he ran his hair into her red locks, they pulled away when air was needed and then proceeded to share small short loving kisses.

"Yay Mummy and Daddy are together" Abby sang with a grin and jumping up and down so her pigtails bounced.

"Actually we've been together since August" Jenny smiled as Gibbs pulled her close to him and she rested her head on his chest.

"Well it seems Matthew is taken, so Anthony, how old are you?" Mrs Mallard turned to Tony who sat near her.

Hours later Gibbs and Jenny were getting ready for bed, she was changing into an old NCIS T-shirt and pyjama top when Gibbs came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist and began attacking her neck in butterfly kisses.

"What did I do to warrant this?" she asked, hanging her neck to the side giving him better access to her pulse point.

"This is pay back from Dinner when you were running your foot up my leg" he growled nuzzling her neck.

Jenny all of a sudden pulled away from him and turned to face Gibbs and began laughing "What's so funny?" Gibbs asked confused.

"It wasn't me, so it was either Abby, Tim or….." Jenny trailed off knowing for certain it wasn't the first two so it must have been.

"MRS MALLARD!" Gibbs yelled while Jenny laughed so much she had tears welling in her eyes.

That's the end of this one…

**Hope you guys like this one….**

**Please review.**

"M


	17. Door 17

December 17th

Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked into his kitchen on the morning of the 25th of December to find his wife of 19 years busy making everything ready for the Christmas dinner.

He stood for a moment admiring her. She was older but Jenny was still as beautiful as ever, she was and always had been determine to not let her age show. So she dyed her hair the same crimson red to cover the few greying hairs and covered her face in make-up to cover up the wrinkles she claimed she had one her face. But with or without all of it Gibbs thought she was still beautiful and still loved her so very, very much.

And even after having three children she still had a great figure. Jenny had retired from NCIS after being kidnapped for two days when Emma was six. It had made both Jenny and Jethro realise that the kids could lose both their parents and that wasn't right so she had decided to retire and be there for them and to be honest she quite liked it.

Gibbs still worked as the leader of the MCRT but was letting Tony slowly have more control and was planning to retire once Emma went to college. Maybe he and Jenny would take a trip to Paris.

"Would you stop staring at me and help me prepare everything" Jenny glared at her husband "I didn't realise I was going to have to do this on my own".

"Hey you're the one who invited everyone" Gibbs held up his hands in surrender ad she walked towards his wife and the feast she was preparing.

"You and I are partners, a team and have been for years so you should know by now that we should do everything together" Jenny grinned as he came up to her and wrapped his strong and muscly arms around her waist. She knew she was a very lucky women, Gibbs still kept in shape and so meant he was still toned and as sexy as he had always been bar his hair becoming more platinum like his fathers than the salt and pepper it used to be but God he would look good in anything.

"Everything?" Gibbs asked raising an eyebrow as he pulled his wife into a kiss, his hand went to her silky red locks while hers went to his firm bum.

"Ewww Mum…Dad" Sixteen year old Callie Carolyn Gibbs walked into the kitchen and saw her parents making out _again, _she then hopped up onto one of the stool seats. She had grown up into a beautiful young women, still had the loud, no nonsense attitude of her mother and the hair to go with it, but was still her daddy's little girl with his dark cobalt eyes.

"Sometime I wish you were a little girl again" Jenny sighed moving away from her husband and going back to chopping vegetables.

"Well sorry to disappoint but we all have to grow up at some point" Callie replied with a cheeky grin.

"Really" Gibbs snorted "Does that mean your grown up enough to get rid of Fred?" he asked talking about the fact that she still had that adorable brown bear sitting on her bed.

"Never" she smiled before getting up and grabbing a peeler and began to peel the potatoes in an attempt to help her mother.

Gibbs pressed a kiss to Callie's forehead as he walked passed her before walking out of the kitchen full aware that Jenny was staring at his ass.

Callie turned to ask her mother a question when she noticed where the older redhead was looking and so just rolled her eyes earning an elbow in the chest from her mother.

Gibbs then walked into the lounge where Sam the faithful Golden retriever lay in his bed, Owen had gone off to college meaning Gibbs had lost his little man, his buddy and Sam had too. Gibbs was proud of his son Owen was studying law and wanted to join flet-c the first chance he got and still , like when he was a little boy wanted to be an NCIS agent.

He stroked Sam on the head before noticing his other daughter curled up on one of the sofa's her nose buried deep in a book which wasn't uncommon for 12 year old Emma. She just like Callie looked a lot like her mother, although Emma was a mix of both her parents, her hair was auburn, looking red when the sun hit it but brown otherwise and had deep aqua eyes. She had Gibbs quietness like Owen but she was passionate about things when she wanted too. Emma was also a bit of a bookworm something Gibbs was sure she got from Jenny as he himself could never be bothered to sit and read but that seemed to be the young girls favourite past time.

"Hey Em" He reached over and pressed a kiss to his daughter's forehead, "Whatcha reading?" he asked sitting down beside her on the sofa.

"The Time Travellers wife" she moved her eyes from the page to smile at her father.

"Didn't you finish that already?" He asked quirking an eyebrow at her.

Emma shrugged "It's one of my favourites and I ran out of books to read"

"Maybe Santa has brought you some" Gibbs grinned at her before pulling his youngest into a hug "Love you Emma" he mumbled into her hair, he didn't want his youngest to grow up but their seemed to be nothing he could do to stop it.

"Love you too Dad" she and he had always been close, she used to read in the basement while he sanded the boat, they usually didn't talk but it was their quality time. Of course Callie still helped him once in a while. "What time is everyone coming?" She asked looking at the clock on the mantel piece above the fire place.

"Soon" Gibbs smiled before moving "I'm gunna go help your mother and Cal, keep an eye out encase anyone comes"

"Yes Sir" Emma mock saluted her father before he left her alone with her book, just as she began to get back into the story the door went "I got it" Emma yelled going to the front door "Grandpa Jack!" she greeted her grandfather in a big hug.

"Merry Christmas sweet pea" Jack kissed Emma on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas" she smiled at him "I'll take these to the Christmas tree for you" she took the bag of presents to the tree in the lounge and he followed "Can I get you a drink, coffee, tea?" she asked as Jack made himself comfy in one of the arm chairs.

"Tea please" Jack nodded.

"One tea coming up" Emma smiled before walking into the kitchen where her other three family members were working "Grandpa Jack's here" she told them with a smile.

Callie smiled at her sister before exciting the kitchen to greet her grandfather "You go too Jethro" Jenny instructed to her husband "I can finish up here, nothing else needs to be done until everyone else is here" she assured him.

Gibbs kissed Jenny on the cheek before walking out of the kitchen to the living room where Callie and Jack were talking "Jethro…I was just saying how Callie looks more like Jenny everyday".

"Yup" Gibbs smiled to his father just as the doorbell went "I'll get it" he yelled making his way to the door.

He opened it to find his team "Hi guys"

"Merry Christmas Gibbs" Abby pulled the older man into a tight hug before skipping and squealing when she saw Jack and then the Gibblets.

"Shalom" Ziva greeted "Is Jen in the kitchen?" she asked taking off her coat.

"Yeah she could probably use your help and company" Gibbs assured the Israeli he thought of as a daughter.

Tim and Tony nodded to Gibbs before walking into the lounge and putting the presents under the tree then made themselves comfortable.

Jenny soon joined everyone in the lounge, leaving everything in the kitchen for later, "Merry Christmas Jenny" Jack greeted his daughter-in-law.

"Merry Christmas Jack" Jenny kissed him on the cheek, they had both always got on like a house on fire. She then went to sit next to her husband.

Just as Abby was about to tell them a story about when she was little the doorbell rang "I'll get it" Jenny got up from her place next to Jethro and went to the door.

She opened it to find her own father "Jenny" Jasper smiled at his daughter, since his return thirteen years ago things still were a little awkward between them, she couldn't forgive him for abandoning her for all those years and he completely understood that and was just grateful she was letting him be in her life a little and be there for his grandchildren.

"Merry Christmas" Jenny smiled at him letting Jasper in. Moments later Ducky arrived too and so everyone was sitting waiting for the last person to arrive.

"Do you think Owen remembered to come?" Callie teased from her window seat.

"He'll be here" Jenny smiled to her daughter "I spoke to him last night on the phone" she reminded Callie.

"He probably hit traffic" Emma shrugged her shoulders.

"Or he's snogging some girls face off on the door step" Callie broke out into a grin as she saw her brother out of the window.

"What!" Everyone yelled. Tony then got out of his seat and began to make his way to the window when Ziva stood up and pulled him twisting his arm behind his back.

"Leave him Tony" Ziva growled at him "Give him some privacy"

"Cal, come away from the window" Gibbs nodded knowing what a big mouth his oldest daughter had and how much she liked to tease her big brother.

The middle redhead sighed before moving from the window to sitting with Emma on the floor by the Christmas tree.

They then all patiently waited for the doorbell to ring, after a couple of moments it did. Both Jenny and Gibbs got up and together made their way to the front door.

Taking a deep breath they opened it to find 18 year old Owen, he inherited his father's height, good looks and dark hair but his mother's green eyes. Beside him stood a petite brunet girl about the same age as Owen.

"Merry Christmas mum, dad" Owen smiled at his parents before hugging them and kissing Jenny on the cheek.

"This is Anna" He introduced the shy girl beside him.

"It's nice to meet you both, Owen's told me a lot about you" she smiled and shook both their hands.

"It's nice to meet you too Anna" Jenny smiled and Gibbs nodded before letting them in.

Gibbs and Owen walked behind Jenny and Anna to the living room.

As the younger Gibbs man walked into the room a chorus of 'Hi and Hello Owen' were made.

"Hey guys Merry Christmas" he smiled to them all uh "This is Anna my girlfriend, Anna this is my family" he smiled. "Abby, Tim, Ziva and Tony are on my dad's team" he pointed to them, then to his grandfathers "Grandpa Duck, Jasper and Jack" and then he turned to his sisters "And these are my sisters Callie and Emma".

"It's lovely to meet you all Owen's told me a lot about you guys" Anna smiled nervously before both she and Owen sat down.

"Ok everyone present time" Abby squealed "Ok this one is for Callie from Jenny and Gibbs" she read the label passing the present to Callie who nodded at the Goth before opening it to reveal the earrings she wanted.

"Thanks mum, dad" Callie hugged her parents before sitting back beside Emma.

"This one is for Jack from Jasper" Abby passed the pastel to Jack who opened it to reveal a bottle of scotch, one older man nodded to the other.

"Ooh this one" Abby squealed "is from Gibbs to Jenny" she sighed, they were the most loved up couple she had ever met.

Jenny smiled at her husband before taking the small box and opening it to reveal a simple diamond necklace that matched the earrings she had gotten her for her birthday the previous month "It's beautiful" Jenny smiled before pulling her husband in for a quick kiss

"You're welcome" he mumbled against her lips.

Then the presents went on like that until there was one left under the Christmas tree, "Gibbs it's for you from the Gibblets"

Gibbs took the square package and smiled at his children all three grinned back, he then carefully opened the it to reveal what looked like a scrap book that said "To the best dad ever" on the front in black curly writing, he then opened it to find picture of him with the kids, one with him asleep with baby Owen on his chest asleep also with the words 'Like father like son' written beneath. On a couple pages later was a picture of him and Callie finger making hand prints, both covered in multi-coloured flecks of paint. And near that back was a picture of Gibbs and Emma reading together.

"Thanks guys" Gibbs was almost speechless didn't quite know what to say so got up and hugged all three of his children.

Hours later once everyone was full with the feast Jenny had cooked up, everyone had left. Owen and Anna had gone to spend the evening with some friends, the Team had another Christmas party to go to and Jasper had asked Ducky and Jack to join him back at his house for a drink.

Emma had gone up to her room to get started on her Jane Austin collection while Callie was talking to her friends on the phone in her room, leaving Jenny and Gibbs alone.

They sat together curled up on the sofa in front of the fire "Are children are growing up" Jenny sighed; she wished they would just stop growing.

"Yeah" Gibbs sighed "Owen's got a girlfriend" he commented.

"It seems he doesn't follow in the Gibbs trait of liking redheads" Jenny giggled into his side.

"Give it time" Gibbs grumbled with an almost chuckle.

"Hey, I like Anna, their cute together" Jenny commented "I think we'll be seeing a lot more of her"

"How can you tell?" Gibbs asked looking down at his wife.

"A mother just knows these things" she winked at him before her hand went to her necklace that he had given "Thank you for the necklace" she smiled at him.

"Thank you for the pocket knife" Gibbs smiled, his other knife had broken last month and he hadn't had time to replace it. "Thank you for the kids" Gibbs pressed a kiss to her forehead thinking about the book they had made.

"Hey you made them too" Jenny reminded him with a smile.

"Yeah but you did all the hard work" he reminded her.

"Yeah that's true" Jenny nodded leaving them in a comfortable silence.

"How about next year we just run away to Paris for Christmas, just you and me?" Gibbs suggested thinking of all the dishes that needed to be washed and wrapping paper that needed to be tidied.

"Would love it" Jenny smiled before reaching up and kissing him.

That's the end of this one….

**I know a lot of you requested something like this so I hope you like.**

**Please review. **


	18. Door 18

**Thank you all for review it means so much and I love all of your suggestions. I hope you guys like this one, I know it had been requested a lot.**

December 18th

It had been years since they both spent Christmas with someone special, someone they loved and actually cared enough about to get a present. Not that they would tell each other that, they were both too stubborn and afraid.

Gibbs lay awake early on the morning of the 25th of December. He listened to the mixture of the bustling sound of Paris, a city that never seemed to sleep and the soft breathing of the redhead beside him. He lay with an arm folded under his head while his other traced invisible patterns on Jenny's back.

He had been with many redheads, married many redhead but somehow he knew that Jenny was special, maybe he had always known. There was something about her that he couldn't put his finger on that made him think of her as not a replacement of his first wife but as her own person, as Jenny.

She was smart, beautiful, funny but also knew exactly how to push his buttons and loved doing it.

He felt Jenny stiffen next to him before hearing her let out a groan then roll over to face him, her soft green eyes meeting his "Merry Christmas" she smiled at him before reaching over and kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Merry Christmas" Gibbs smiled into the kiss before wrapping an arm around Jenny and pulling her close, he would definitely like to spend the rest of his Christmas's like this, with her. "What do you wanna do today?" he asked pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder.

"Stay right here" Jenny giggled before snuggling more into his chest, taking comfort in the soothing sound of his heartbeat.

Waking up together and being together was the only Christmas present either of them really wanted even if they both did have little gifts for each other wrapped ready in the draws they knew nothing would top this, being in each other's arms.

So there they lay together, swapping tender kisses as the snow fell outside in Paris.

That's end of this one…

**Hope you guys like this one.**

**Please review, suggestions wanted and welcomed.**


	19. Door 19

**Ok so this is one I wanted to write for kind of myself, Set in the Without A Doubt universe or WAD as I am now calling it. Hope you guys like this. Also If any of you guys are French speaking, these are now being kindly translated into French by Fan-NCIS-Fic so check it out.**

December 19th

Kristina Gibbs crept into her fathers bed room, BunBun tucked securely under her arm. The light from the sun was just breaking through the curtains meaning she could just make out her father's body lying under the covers of the double bed.

She reached the bottom of the bed where Gibbs' foot pocked out from under the blankets; Krissy reached up with her free hand and tapped his bare foot "Daddy" no response, "Daddyyyyy" she tried again this time tapping with more force.

"Jenny" Krissy heard her father mumble her mother's name. That made her smile.

Jenny was away on business and was coming home today. Krissy was very excited. It wasn't that she didn't love her father or loved spending some quality time with just him, but she had missed her mum. She and Jenny were very close and Gibbs knew that and to be honest at time was a little jealous but he loved it at the same time.

Krissy huffed, much like her mother. She cocked her head to the side and eyed the bed carefully before taking a few steps back and then did and run and jump.

The little redhead landed on the double bed with a little high pitched 'oomph'. After a moment to get her bearings and a check to make sure BunBun was ok she crawled over to her father.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs lay with his eyes shut and mouth open a little, he had his face snuggled into the pillow that his wife usually used and so was infused with the smell of her perfume and just natural her.

Slowly Krissy crept over to her father's head "Daddy" she pocked his cheek lightly with one of her small chubby fingers.

"Kris" he mumbled before opening his eyes slowly so his eyes met hers "What's wrong you have a nightmare?" he asked in a worried tone.

Krissy shook her head and grinned at her daddy "Mumma's comin home" the three year old reminded him. "Santa's comin tmowow " she added with a little bounce of excitement.

Gibbs groaned before letting go of Jenny's pillow before looking over at the clock "Kris it's eight in the morning" he told his three year old daughter.

Krissy just shrugged her shoulders before watching as Gibbs closed his eyes on her "Daddyyyyy" she whined pushing his arm gently with her hand "When's mummy coming home?" she asked.

"In a couple of hours" Gibbs mumbled into his pillow "Go back to sleep for thirty minutes then wake me up"

"Fine" Krissy mumbled stifling a yawn then snuggled into her dad's chest and fell asleep with BunBun, the floppy gray bunny in her arms.

An hour later Gibbs woke to the feeling of something or more like someone laying on his chest, his eyes fluttered open to find Krissy sprawled out over his chest with BunBun beside her.

Yes he realised they had slept for longer than they thought but then it meant they didn't have to wait as long for Jenny to come home.

"Kris" He whispered her name quietly "Sweetie come one wake up"

Slowly her eyes opened and her hand's immediately went in to fists and then she rubbed them "Daddy" she smiled at him.

"You need to get dressed" He motioned to her Disney Princess PJ's that jack had gotten her for her birthday earlier in the year.

"OK" she mumbled before going to slip off of the bed.

"You need any help getting dressed you just call ok?" he called after her, the only reply he got was the shutting of her bedroom door.

Fifteen minutes later he walked out of his own bedroom to find Krissy sitting on the stairs trying to put her shoes on all by herself, he smiled at his daughters face, the level of concentration shown he thought was adorable. "I'll help you with that later, let's get some breakfast" he smiled at her before walking down the stairs.

Krissy left her shoes at the top of the stairs and grabbed BunBun before running after her father. "What do you want for breakfast?" Gibbs asked once the little redhead caught up with him.

"Pancakes" Krissy grinned knowing that was his speciality "With choc chips?" she asked with an innocent smile. As if he could give her anything else.

Jenny Shepard was very excited to get home, the conference had been boring and the whole time all she'd thought about was how she wanted to be at home with her husband and daughter. Especially at Christmas Krissy's favourite time of the year, she was just lucky she managed to get a flight on Christmas eve.

"You going home for Christmas?" an older man beside her asked.

He seemed nice and like he didn't want to cause any harm. "Yes I am" she smiled "You?"

"I'm coming to visit my granddaughter" the man smiled at Jenny before going to his wallet and pulling out a picture of a young women. "She just graduated university this year, top of her class"

"You must be very proud" Jenny smiled at him.

"You have any family?" the man asked, years ago Jenny had been asked that question and always had to say no, but now she actually had a family.

"I have a wonderful husband and a three year old daughter" Jenny brought out her phone where her wallpaper was a picture of Jethro and Krissy.

"She looks like a heartbreaker" he smiled at her.

They continued to make small talk for the rest of the plane journey and even ended up walking together until the arrivals gate.

"Merry Christmas" The older man, whom she now knew as Frank, greeted before looking over to find his granddaughter.

"Grandpa" the women from the photo appeared. Jenny watched as the two greeted each other and smiled.

She then looked around for her own family, it was then she noticed Krissy being held securely on her fathers shoulders as she held up a sign that read 'Mummy' with a big heart on the end.

"Mummy" the little girl screeched before Gibbs let her down and she ran to her mother who was already waiting with open arms and so scooped her up and hugged her tight.

"I missed you mummy" Krissy mumbled into her mummy's shoulders.

"Missed you too angel" Jenny pressed a kiss to Krissy's head "Have you been good for your daddy?" she asked pulling away to have a look at her little girl.

"Uhuh" She nodded "He sleeps hugging your pillow at night and said you name in his sleep" Krissy grinned as her father walked over to join them.

"Really?" Jenny asked with a smile as she looked at her husband.

"She lying" Gibbs assured his wife, shoot his daughter a playful glance "What have I told you about that?" he asked the little girl.

"Not to lie or my nose will start growing" Krissy giggled "But my name isn't Pinocchio and I'm not made of wood" Krissy replied smartly.

Gibbs rolled his eyes before pulling Jenny into a quick but loving kiss "Missed you" he mumbled against her lips.

"Missed you too" Jenny assured him with another peck on the lips.

"Come on, we'd better get you home before Santa comes" Gibbs picked up Jenny's case while she picked Krissy up and rested the little girl on her hip securely.

"Mumma did yah no Santa's coming tomorrow?" Krissy asked her mother excitedly, her dark blue eyes wide with excitement.

"Why else would I make sure I'm home in time" Jenny pressed a kiss to her daughters head as they walked out of the airport.

They passed Frank, the man from the plane, when he saw the redhead and her family he tipped his hat towards her and she gave him a small nod.

Hours later the credits for Mickey Mouse's magical Christmas were rolling on the screen, when both parents noticed their daughter was quiet.

Jenny looked between herself and her husband to find Krissy all asleep with BunBun in her arms "I'll take her" Jenny smiled to her husband who nodded, carefully Jenny lifted the three year old in her arms and carried her to her room.

She managed to get the girl changed into her pyjamas before tucking Krissy up in bed and pressed a kiss to her daughter "Sweet dreams Krissy, I love you" she mumbled.

"Luv yoo" Krissy mumbled sleepily before snuggling back into her pillow and pulling her fluffy bunny close.

Jenny looked at her daughter one more time before walking out and closing the door silently behind her, now to spend some time with her husband… well them wrapping all of Krissy's Christmas presents.

Outside snow began to fall….

That's the end of this one….

**Hope you guys like this one.**

**Hope this makes up for yesterdays. **


	20. Door 20

**This is a sort of sequel to December 14****th**** with Bear the St Bernard in it, so I hope you guys like this. Once again the idea was given to me by my sister RUMad.**

December 20th

It was Christmas Eve a year later. Both jenny and Gibbs still couldn't believe that it had taken the little Saint Bernard puppy to get them together.

Well he wasn't so little now, Gibbs watched as Jenny hugged the giant dog she had named Bear and showed him affection instead of Gibbs.

"Who's mummy's little bear?" Jenny asked in a voice like you would to a baby, Bear barked back at her "That's right" she cheered before kissing him on the head, she then turned to Gibbs "Daddy love's you too" she assured. Ever since she and Jethro had gotten together thanks to the puppy, Bear had eaten more pairs of Gibbs's shoes than she liked to think. She always just told him it was a sign of affection.

"No he don't" Gibbs grumbled "And I'm not it's 'Daddy'" Gibbs shook his head before pushing off of the door frame and walking into the living room where she had lit a fire.

"He didn't mean that" Jenny smiled at Bear before scratching the dog behind the ear "I'm going to change out of my work clothes" she said before reaching over and kissing Gibbs lightly on the lips.

"You boys be good" Jenny commented with a little laugh before walking out of the living room leaving Gibb sitting on the sofa, Bear lay on the floor, in an intense staring competition with each other.

Once Gibbs heard the shutting of the bedroom door he got off of the sofa and went to kneel next to the dog and began to pet him lightly, "Good boy" Gibbs spoke softly to the dog.

"I'm gunna need your help with something buddy" Gibbs mumbled "You promise to be good and do as I say and I'll give you a treat" he assured the dog. Bear cocked his head to the side and perked up his ears.

Gibbs took a breath before pulling something out of his pocket, a blue velvet box, inside was an engagement ring, his plan was to put the ring around one of the hoops on Bear's collar then when Jenny went to hug him when she came back down she would find it.

He thought it was sweet and appropriate. It had been a year since they had gotten back together, since he had realised she was it for him and he never wanted to lose her again and Bear had been what brought them together and was one of her favourite things in the world.

Carefully the ex-marine pulled the ring out of the box "Now hold still" he warned the dog, but bear wasn't having it and got up and moved away from him. "Come on Bear, just do it for me" Gibbs almost pleaded and he was never one to plead.

Gibbs grumbled to himself before getting up and going over to where Bear lay once more and reached slowly and gently for the dogs collar before slipping the ring on. Just as Gibbs pulled away with a satisfied smile Bear decided to shake sending the ring flying in the air and slobber all over with a little landing on Gibbs's face.

"You really don't want me to marry her do you?" Gibbs asked scrubbing his face, wiping off the slobber.

He then turned on his knees to find the ring, only to find Jenny standing in the doorway with a shocked expression and the ring already in her hands staring at it. She walked in just as Bear had decided to start shaking and heard everything Gibbs had said. She had been even more surprised when a diamond ring landed at her feet.

"Jen I…." Gibbs stumbled with his words as he stumbled to his feet to stand in front of her.

"Yes" she grinned at him, Gibbs let out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding before taking the ring and slipping it on her finger then he pulled her into a passionate kiss that in end had him picking her up and spinning her around making her laugh with delirious happiness, she didn't think anyone could be this happy.

Bear noticed that the two adults were occupied so decided to attack one of Gibbs's bran new shoes while they wouldn't notice, they were all happy.

That's the end of this one….

**Hope you guys like it and please review.**

**Only three four more to write **

**I just want to dedicate this one to K.G.H. Ducey for being an amazing friend who always brightens my day. Merry Christmas!**


	21. Door 21

**Yay my Christmas break is finally here. Hope you guys like this one, thanks for the reviews for the last chapter.**

December 21st

It was Christmas Eve, the end of the day had come and most agents had gone home to spend the holidays with their families and friends, or in team Gibbs's case they were one in the same.

Yet the leader of the group, Leroy Jethro Gibbs still sat at his desk, the lamp desk the only source of light. His eyes wide and shiny where his mind had taken him far away from it all.

He couldn't believe it, fifteen years, it had been fifteen years since he lost his wife and daughter, two of the most important people in his life had been gone for fifteen years.

Gibbs hadn't seen his daughters beautiful smile in fifteen years, hadn't heard Shannon's laugh, touched her hair, hear their voice. Well at least not in real life, his dreams maybe.

A lot of things had changed in that time, his wives, his team, his friends, his hair, some may even say his personality. But also a lot hadn't changed. He still lived in the same house, built a boat in his basement, still loved his bourbon.

But still had he really moved on so much in fifteen years, had he really been married three more time and fallen in love with another women, had he really picture himself having a family with another women?

"Hey" A sweet familiar voice brought him back to earth, Gibbs blinked a couple of time before turning to look at the women, Jenny the second love of his life, a women he never wanted to let go of. "You ok?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine" Gibbs assured her but he knew she wouldn't take it as an answer "just can't believe it's been fifteen years" he gave her a sad smile.

Jenny came around his desk to stand beside him so she could put her arms on his shoulders and pressed a kiss to his forehead "There still alive in your heart" Jenny assured him "You know you can talk to me about anything if you want to" she reminded him and he nodded slowly "I love you Jethro and that means all of you, from your silver hair to your broken past" she assured him this time kissing him on the lips.

"I love you too Jen" he smiled at her "I love you too little girl" Gibbs spoke to Jenny's six months pregnant stomach where their baby grew and pressed a small kiss there. Jenny had to stifle a laugh.

"Jethro you don't know if it's a girl" Jenny sighed, since finding out she was pregnant Gibbs was determined it would be a girl, though he had told her he wouldn't mind a boy.

"It's a girl, I have a gut feeling" Gibbs assured her before getting out of his chair and wrapping an arm around her.

"They're already upstairs, let's go" Jenny smiled at him before they both walked up the stairs and to MTAC.

Once inside they found their 'family' sitting on the front row of chairs. Tony and Ziva were next to each other then next to Ziva were Tim and Abby then Ducky who held the caramel popcorn leaving two seats for Jenny and Gibbs.

They smiled at them before settling down, Gibbs leant over and pressed a kiss to Jenny's forehead before resting an arm around her and letting the hand of said arm rest on her swollen belly holding hers where they laced their fingers.

"Everyone ready for the movie?" Tony asked, getting a chorus of 'Yes'', 'It's a wonderful life' began to play.

It was a tradition that would never be broken…

That's the end of this one….

**Hope you guys liked this, please review.**

**Wow only a couple more to go then this is done **** but **** at the same time as I am running out of ideas so please please give suggestions **


	22. Door 22

December 22nd

It was the night of the NCIS Christmas party. Music blared from the speakers, everyone was dressed in something thing festive from a Father Christmas hat to a festive jumper.

Gibbs sat at his desk with a small glass of punch talking to Ducky who had pulled Tim's chair to Gibbs's desk.

"Here's to another year" Ducky lifted his glass and Gibbs did the same and the men tapped their glasses together before taking a healthy gulp.

"We'll be doing this again before we know it" Gibbs grumbled to himself.

"It does make you realise how fast time fly's" Ducky pondered leaning back on the chair as he eyed his friend.

"Yeah" Gibbs nodded, knowing that the ME was trying to get at something "What is it Duck?" he asked.

"Time fly's before you know it and you get so distracted by work so consumed that one day Jethro, you'll wake up and find yourself all alone and there is nothing you can do about it" Ducky sighed.

"Ducky we're all your family" Gibbs put a hand on his friends shoulder and they both looked around at Abby and Tim who were dancing in the middle of the room and then Tony and Ziva who were friendly bickering.

"But I don't have anyone to wake up to, to go home to" Ducky narrowed his eyes at Gibbs.

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders "What can I do?" he asked.

"Jethro who isn't here?" Ducky asked knowing that Gibbs knew exactly what he was talking about.

"I dunno" Gibbs shrugged his shoulders, he did know who was missing, he just didn't want to admit to himself that he'd noticed she wasn't there straight away and that he actually missed her and still had feelings for her.

"Jennifer isn't going to wait forever Jethro" Ducky said angrily "she still loves you, you still love her, so I do not understand why you are here with me rather than up in her office talking to her, being with her" he cared a lot about the both of them and knew what great couple they were and how they belonged together.

"She doesn't want to be with me, she said no off the job" Gibbs growled in annoyance

"Jethro" Ducky shook his head "She'd just been made director, of course she would say no"

Gibbs hadn't even thought of any of that, now he understood and he felt so stupid "She's probably in her office right now, go and see her, talk to her"

Taking a breath the special agent got out of his chair and over to grab another cup of punch before slipping away from the party and made his way up the stairs towards the Director's office.

He stood outside for a moment, seeing the light from under the office door, he had to think about how to play it. How to make her see that he loved her and always had.

So he decided to knock light on the metal door, "Come in" Jenny's sweet voice came from inside the room.

Jenny looked up when the door opened, her heart beat increased when she found that it was Gibbs, looking as handsome as ever.

Gibbs drank the sight of her in, she was sitting behind her desk in a dark green sweater and black pencil skirt, her pink glasses perched on the end of her nose and her long crimson locks tied in a messy bun. "What can I do for you Jethro?" she asked with a small smile.

"You're missing the Christmas party" he told her placing the cup of pinch on her desk next to the files she had been looking at.

"I can hear" she replied sarcastically before turning back to the files ignoring the cup of punch.

"You work too much" Gibbs commented coming closer to her.

Jenny huffed, he just wasn't giving up "If I didn't work so hard then who would look over all these files and make sure everything is in order?" She asked "Because it certainly isn't going to be you"

Gibbs nodded, she had a point, he couldn't read and sign all of the reports, go to all the meetings she did but Jenny was still human, still a person and so needed to have a life. "Come on, Jen I'm sure Sec-Nav won't mind if you don't get them done until new year's" he tried to persuade her.

The redhead just shook her head "Go back down to the party" she ordered, feeling uncomfortable under his gaze. Yet he didn't move "Jethro…." she turned and glared at him. He just couldn't get over how beautiful she was. "What do you want?" Jenny asked in an annoyed tone.

"You"

Jenny looked up and over to Gibbs, her green eyes wide with shock, his blue eyes shining with love. He smiled as he made his way over to her and she got out of her chair and made her way towards him.

"Me?" she asked confused looking at him.

"Yeah you" Gibbs walked towards her and she couldn't help but move a little towards him.

"Jethro…." Jenny warned weakly as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her so close that Jenny had to put her hands on his chest.

Her eyes locked with his, green met blue, both couldn't believe that they were here again, staring into each other's eyes as they stood in each other's arms.

Jenny reached up and cupped his cheek with her hand "Why do you want me?"

"Because I love you" Gibbs smiled before pulling her in for a kiss, it took her a moment to respond but she did with a smile. In her own way saying she loved him too.

Moments later they pulled away slightly breathless "Come on, lets go down to the party" Gibbs said moments later about to pull her out of the door.

"Or" Jenny pulled him back "We could stay up here" she said running a hand up his skirt covered chest, playing with the buttons for a moment "Just the two of us" she grinned at him before pulling him over to the sofa….

That's the end of this one….

**Hope you guys like it, please review. **


	23. Door 23

**December 23****rd**

'_It's said to be the worst snow storm to hit D.C in a hundred years…..Back to you in the studio'_

"Turn that off" Sal's voice could be heard from the kitchen of the diner "It's just repeating itself…"

His wife Rudy went over and turned the TV that was on the wall off before turning to her last customer, a regular, someone who came all the time and always had loads of coffee "Isn't there somewhere you should be Jethro?" she asked as she cleaned the counter in front of the special agent as he drank that last of his coffee, getting the hint that he had to leave soon.

"Nope" Gibbs grumbled pooping the 'P' before putting his now empty mug on the counter.

"Really, there's no one special, you would rather be with?" Ruby asked taking his dirty mug over to get washed.

"Yeah" Gibbs nodded slightly "But they don't wanna be with me"

"I'm sure they would if you gave them the chance" Ruby patted his shoulder "You should get going before you get snowed in here" She warned making Gibbs turn to look out of the window to see the snow falling heavy and fast.

"Yeah" Gibbs hopped off of the chair before shrugging on his jacket "Merry Christmas" He called over his shoulder before going to grab the handle of the door to walk out only to have it open.

He looked up and his eyes met ever so familiar green "Jen"

"Jethro" she replied with a small smile. Happy to see a friendly face, especially his.

"What are you doing here?" Gibbs asked looking her up and down, she wore a thick black coat that hugged her curve and a dark green scarf and gloves, and a matching green hat that her thick red curls seemed to tumble from down her back, snowflakes stuck in her hair like diamonds. She was beautiful, but then to him she always had been.

"My car broke down round the corner" Jenny explained with a smile.

"Oh, how come's your security aren't with you?" Gibbs asked.

"They have Christmas off" Jenny smiled "It's Christmas eve" she reminded him and he nodded "Could I use your cell to call them?" she asked.

Gibbs thought for a moment "You know it wouldn't be nice to ruin their Christmas, why don't I give you a lift home, I've got my truck and I don't want you getting stuck here" Gibbs explained.

"Sure" Jenny nodded with a smile, getting what she had secretly wanted since she had just bumped into him.

Gibbs then stepped out into the cold and lead her to his truck before helping her hop in before running around the other side and getting in himself.

They drove slowly and carefully, so they wouldn't slip in the ice and snow, in a sort of comfortable silence "You wanna put the radio on?" Gibbs asked.

"Sure" Jenny nodded as Gibbs leant over to hit the button for the radio he never used and both began to listen to the song playing.

_Once bitten and twice shy_

_I keep my distance_

_But you still catch my eye._

_Tell me, baby,_

_Do you recognize me?_

_Well,_

_It's been a year,_

_It doesn't surprise me_

_I wrapped it up and sent it_

_With a note saying, "I love you,"_

_I meant it_

_Now I know what a fool I've been._

_But if you kissed me now_

_I know you'd fool me again._

_Last Christmas_

_I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away._

_This year_

_To save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_.

Jenny all of a sudden leant over and hit the off button, she gave Gibbs a weak smile "Let's not listen to music" she mumbled before turning to look out of the window.

It was then she realised they weren't heading to her house but to his, she turned and raised her eyebrow to question why? "My house is nearer and plus I can act as security detail"

Jenny nodded suppressing a smirk; she didn't mind spending some more time with him.

Soon Gibbs pulled into his driveway and arrived at his house.

"I'll get some coffee started" Gibbs told her as he walked through the front door pulling off his jacket and hanging it up. Jenny took of her jacket, scarf, gloves and hat before walking into his living room.

She noticed he had no Christmas decorations up, no sign that it was one of the most festive times of the year if not the most, but the minute she thought about questioning him why, she remembered, he'd lost his family, his beautiful wife and daughter.

Jenny looked around at his bookshelf before noticing the picture of Shannon and Kelly on the end in front of some books, she walked over to it and looked at the little girl and women that clung to so much of Jethro's heart, something she would never get part of.

"They were beautiful" Jenny commented when she felt Gibbs come up behind her.

"Thank you" he mumbled weakly "It's hard without them" he mumbled something inside him wasn't able to stop until Jenny put her finger to his mouth.

"I know it's hard" Jenny smiled at him. That was something he loved about her, she also knew what it was like to lose family and have no control over it, they both lost their mothers at young ages thanks to illness and they both lost another member be it her father or his wife and daughter to something that they blamed themselves for.

"Coffee" Gibbs held a mug out for her, she took it with a nod before taking a sip and letting it warm her throat she then made her way over to the sofa and sat down, he sat beside her. "Jen" he spoke after a moment.

"Mmm" she answer looking at him with her bright green eyes that he thought were so beautiful.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" he asked.

Jenny thought for a moment "Probably find a way to fix my car" she explained.

"You wanna spend Christmas with me?" He asked.

"Is that an offer to stay?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

"Maybe" Gibbs smiled at her, both knew that it was.

"Then maybe I will" she grinned at him as he moved a little closer to her.

"I'll probably just be in the basement working on my boat drinking bourbon" Gibbs shrugged his shoulders.

"Sounds perfect" Jenny mumbled before leaning over and kissing him, he smiled against her lips, this was definitely going to be a Christmas that would change their lives for the better. Their Christmas present this year to one another would be their hearts and they knew that neither would ever give them away.

That's the end of this one…

**Hope you guys liked it. Wow only one more to go! Can't believe I actually did this, writing one a day **

**Anyway please review**

**Oh and the song was Last Christmas by Wham just in case anyone didn't know. **


	24. Door 24

**Ok so here's the last one….**

December 24th, Christmas Eve….

Leroy Jethro Gibbs sat in his living room, watching as his team, the people who had grown to be his friends and family.

They were looking at all of their Christmas gifts, Abby was holding up her new sweater that he had gotten her after he had hinted many times, Tony was showing Ziva the Batman collection Ducky had bought, Tim was admiring the antique type writer that everyone had put the money towards getting him, finally Ducky sat reading the label on the bottle of scotch.

Gibbs had been given a lot of things, mostly bourbon and sanding tools, but he couldn't help but feel like something was missing, someone was missing. He couldn't believe it had been five years since he'd lost his partner, the second love of his life.

He missed her, he really did. Often he found himself looking up the catwalk outside MTAC at work and always seemed to expect her standing their surveying her kingdom, to walk into her office and find her sitting there with her glasses perched on the end of her nose looking as stunning as ever. Once he even found himself picking up the phone to call her. But she would never answer again.

Taking a moment for himself, Gibbs got off of the sofa and made his way over to the window with a tumbler of bourbon and sat on the window seat. He then looked up into the sky and saw the three brightest stars in the sky, Shannon, Kelly and Jenny. He raised a glass to them "I love you guys, miss you so much, Merry Christmas" he mumbled before taking a sip of his drink, letting it warm his throat.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door "I'll get it" Gibbs yelled to everyone before putting his bourbon down on the coffee table.

Gibbs walked to the door just as another knock was heard again "Just a minute" Gibbs called to the person before opening the draw of the phone table to make sure his spare sig was in there if needed.

He then unlocked the door and opened it, only to find Leon Vance standing on his doorstep "What do you want?" Gibbs asked, he hated the man for many reason's one being that he believe he was hiding something about Jenny's death.

"I'm here because I that enough time is passed to give you your Christmas present from me" Vance explained before moving aside to let someone past him before taking a few steps back.

"Jethro" came the familiar sweet voice.

Gibbs took a deep breath as his eyes took her in. Stood in front of him was a very alive and very beautiful Jennifer Shepard.

"Jen" he mumbled, her hair was longer but she was still the same Jen, the same women he had fallen hopelessly in love with "How…" he trailed off brushing a red lock behind her ear, she lifted her hand to cover his and closed her eyes for a moment.

"I'll leave you two alone" Vance interrupted earning a glare from Gibbs before he walked away to his car, eager to get home to his family where two children were waiting to open their presents.

"I had to protect you all" she muttered after a moment, her eyes making contact with Gibbs's again "But it's safe now and I'm so sor…." She began but was cut off by Gibbs's lips covering hers.

Jenny's hands automatically went to pulling on his silver locks, something she had missed so much as he pulled her close by her hips.

They pulled away moments later their heated kiss turning into small loving kisses "Rule six" they both whispered at the same time.

"I've missed you" he smiled at her before kissing her again.

"I've missed you too" Jenny replied once they pulled away "I love you" she then added, she had waited long enough to tell him the words that she'd always had in her heart to tell him.

"I love you too" Gibbs pulled her close to him for another kiss just as snow flakes began to flurry around them. "Merry Christmas"

"And a happy new year" Jenny added.

The end…..

**Ok so here it is, the end, I hope you all have a magical Christmas and get what you want and have an amazing new year.**

**I want to thank you all for giving me the support in reviews and reading this, I love and thank you all for doing it. **

**I hope you like and please review and here's to the New Year and hopefully another year of amazing Jibbs fic's….**

**Please review one last time.**


End file.
